Unlikely Hero
by GwenCooper92
Summary: When the truth is revealed that Danielle is Ronnie's daughter will ddestiny have one cruel twist of fate left up it's sleeve that could pull them aprt forever . . First eastenders fic .. . DEATH
1. Danielle's My Daughter

* * *

Ronnie ran as fast as she could her heart pounding in her head. _My baby that's my baby_ she thought to herself and her pace quickened. As she flew around the corner she saw Danielle's yellow jacket.

"Danielle" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her daughter ignored and kept on walking. Danielle was now on the other side of the road.

"Amy" Ronnie screamed again. Danielle froze and slowly turned around. She looked at Ronnie and her face cracked into a ghost of a smile.

"You believe me" she said quietly but obviously Ronnie lip read her because she said.

"I'm sorry baby, i'm so so sorry" Ronnie whimpered as fresh tears slipped down her tanned face.

Ronnie heard on coming footsteps and turned her head to the side. Stacey was running towards them her hair whipping around behind her. She stopped just behind Ronnie and looked at Danielle.

"I forgive you, i forgive you mum" Danielle said and walked forwards. Ronnie opened her arms as Danielle got closer to her.

When suddenly out of nowhere a bright light shone onto Danielle. It got brighter and brighter and Danielle was frozen in shock in the middle of the road as the oncoming car came closer.

"Danielle" she screamed and as she did she saw a figure sprint past her. The figure hurtled themselves into the centre of the road and the body slammed into Danielle. Ronnie squeezed her eyes shut and she heard the sickening sound of metal on flesh.

"NO" she screamed and she looked around. The car had skidded to a halt and Janine jumped out of the car.

"I didn't see her" she cried as she looked around. Ronnie looked down and saw Danielle lying on the floor.

"Danielle" she cried and ran forward. She kneeled down next to Danielle.

"Come on Danielle speak to me" she said and turned the girls head to face her.

"I'm okay the car didn't hit me someone pushed me out of the way" Danielle muttered as she rubbed her head a small drip of blood trickled down her forehead.

The two looked around and saw a limp body lying a few feet away from them.

Danielle scampered to her feet and over to the girl. She rolled the person over and took in a gasp.

There in her arms lay no one other than Stacey.

"Stace, Stace come on open you eyes" she sreamed as she shook Stacey. Stacey cracked her eyes open slightly.

"Are you o-okay" she slurred looking up at Danielle. Ronnie was kneeled next to her the other side.

"Someone call an ambulance" Ronnie screeched and Janine who was sat on the pavement flipped open her phone and dialled the ambulance. More footsteps appeared and Roxy came sprinting around the corner.

"I'm fine thanks to you, why did you do that huh why go and do a stupid thing like that" Danielle said as she cradled Stacey's head in her lap.

Blood matted Stacey's black hair and large crimson smears of blood stained the left side of her face.

"Do you think that i would leave you with no time with your mum, when you've only just got to know her" Stacey said from the floor her voice barely above a whisper. A small drunken smile appeared on her face.

"Look don't speak okay Stace, the ambulance is on it's away, just save your energy" came Ronnie's soothing voice as she pushed her folded jacket against Stacey's head to stop the bleeding.

"Look after her" Stacey stuttered from the ground as her eyes flicked over to Ronnie. Black spots appeared in her vision and she could feel her life slipping from her.

"You can do that, when you're out of the hospital" Ronnie said a back a dry chuckle escaping her lips.

"I don't think i'm going to make it to the hospital" she whimpered and she looked back over to Danielle.

"You will make it, please you have to, please Stacey, i can't lose you, your my only friend, my best friend" Danielle cried as she rocked back and forth her body shaking as she tried to hold in the tears.

Stacey's eyes began to glaze over and they rolled to the back of her head. Her head lolled to one side and blood began to seep out of her mouth and onto Danielle's white shirt.

"Please no Stacey no" she screamed as she looked down at her friend. Sirens screeched in the backround.

"Come on Stacey just a bit longer, the ambulance is nearly here" Danielle demanded.

"I lo-love you Dan, just remember that, remember me" she spluttered and blood spat from her mouth.

"I love you to Stace but please i can't lose you, please" she cried. Roxy was standing just behind Ronnie and looked down at the scene. It was tragic seeing her sister and her niece in tears. She could hear Stacey's ragged breath as it became harder and harder for her to breathe.

Stacey went to reply but the pain was unbearable. Her head felt like it was going to explode and her vision was hazy. Her body felt light and she could feel the darkness engulfing her. And she welcomed it.

"I – I " she stammered but she couldn't finish the sentence. Her head rolled back limp in Danielle's small arms, and her eyes were still open staring up into the dark and starry sky.

"Stace" Danielle said her body overcome with shock. She shook Stacey but she got no response. No quiet whisper, no raspy breath. Nothing.

"Please no, please no" she screamed as she hugged her friend closer to her chest. Ronnie's head fell and tears streamed down her face as they did down Danielle's.

"She's gone Dan" Ronnie said as the ambulance pulled up alongside them. Danielle looked down into her friends eyes, the eyes that were so full of life and bright sparks were now dull and the spark that filled them had fused. Ronnie extended her hand and placed her thumb and forefinger on each of Stacey's eyelids. She pulled her hand down and shut Staceys eyes. Paramedics pried Stacey out of Danielle's arms. Danielle fell forward and Ronnie caught her and engulfed her in a warm embrace.

People began to crowd as the lights flashed across their faces.

"Stacey" came a terrified voice as two people came running out through the crown and over to them.

"My baby girl" came Jean's strangled voice as she ran up alongside Stacey as they placed her onto a gurney. Mo was close behind her tears streaming down her face.

"No" she cried as the paramedic pulled the white sheet up over Stacey's head.

Danielle looked around but she couldn't hear anything. The world felt like it began to spin and suddenly her whole world went black and she fell into Ronnie's arms and into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So review if you liked :D I had to put that little twist in . . . Though it was very hard because i love Stacey and Danielle and Ronnie x**


	2. Heartbreaks In The Hospital

* * *

Danielle stirred and she weakly opened her eyes. The steady beeping of a monitor told her she was in a hospital. She squinted as the harsh light of the hospital burned her eyes. When she finally looked around she saw Ronnie sitting next to her one of her own hands in Ronnie's.

She stared at her mother as she slept. She seemed at peace when she slept. All the tension left her and she let her guard down. Danielle stretched her hand forward and ran it through Ronnie's blonde hair.

But suddenly she stopped and it hit her. The reason why she was in the hospital. The accident. Stacey getting run over. Stacey saving her. Stacey dying in her arms.

Her body shook violently and with this movement Ronnie shot upwards.

"Danielle you're awake, thank god" Ronnie cooed as she stared at her daughter.

"Where's Stacey i need to see Stacey, let me out of the bed" Danielle screamed hysterically and she yanked the IV out of her arm and tried to get out of bed. Ronnie jumped up and gripped Danielle by the shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Danielle listen to me you need to calm down, i'll explain everything in a moment just breathe and relax" she said and she began to loosen her grip on her.

Danielle's head just fell forward and tears trickled down her face.

"It wasn't a dream, she has gone hasn't she" she cried as she looked at her mother. Ronnie nodded and rubbed her hand against Danielle's tear stained face.

"She saved your life, ran into the middle of the road and pushed you out of the way, but Janine ended up hitting her instead" Ronnie explained as she sat on the edge of the crisp white hospital bed.

"How are they, Jean and Mo and Charlie" Danielle asked between sobs.

"They're not good the rest of the Slater's have all come home, in the last two days i've seen i don't know how many people come in and out of their house" Ronnie said as she ran her hand through Danielle's hair.

"Two day's, i've been unconscious for two days" Danielle gasped and looked at her mother.

"Yeah, everyone's been over to see you, and i mean literally everyone, the doctor said you should be fine, seems when Stacey pushed you out of the way you hit your head on the pavement, but you can come home tomorrow, you'll be coming home with me okay"Ronnie spoke her voice low.

"No i can't go there, Archie he'll be there and i" she stuttered as she began to panic.

"Shh, it's okay he won't bother us again he's gone, he was caught out and he ran" Ronnie said as she tried to calm Danielle. Danielle just nodded her head and laid back against the pillows.

"I'm going to get a doctor okay darling, you just shut your eyes" Ronnie said and she kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

* * *

Danielle looked at the empty space where her mother had once sat. She closed her eyes and images from the accident came back to her. She could remember Stacey's smile. She still smiled even when she was dying. Danielle smiled and another tear slipped down her cheek.

She thought back to the times they had together. The way Stacey would always stick up for her no matter what. How she looked after her when she first came to the square. And Stacey's last words still rung in her ears. _I love you Dan, just remember that, remember me._

How could she forget her, the notorious Stacey Slater. She filled her heart with so much joy, and everyone around her. A gobby girl but that was what made her. No one really knew the real Stacey, only Danielle.

"I'll never forget Stace, I promise" she said to no one and she shut her eyes once more a small smile on her face.

* * *

**So i decided to carry this on because of the amazing reviews i've had off you all . . Thank you for reading next chap be up soon.**


	3. Speaking To The Slater's

* * *

Ronnie and Danielle were sat in the back of a cab. Danielle had a large white bandage around the top of her head. Ronnie was sat next to her clutching her daughter's hand.

Daughter. She was still getting used to it. And to think she almost lost her. Her daughter. But her daughter was saved by the most unlikely person in her eyes. She had always liked Stacey, sure she could be a pain when it came to Danielle and fighting her battles for her but when she pushed Danielle out of the way of Janine's car she saw her in another light. Gone was the mouthy Stacey Slater. And there stood the selfless Stacey. The one who would do anything for her friends and family. An unlikely Hero that's what she was.

The cab turned down a corner and Danielle's body tensed. Dozens of bouquets of flowers lined the street and pictures were attached to the wall and candles had been lit for her. Her hero. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head. She couldn't face it yet. She couldn't face really seeing that she was gone. She desperately wanted to believe that it was a dream but she knew it wasn't.

The black cab pulled to a stop and Ronnie paid the driver. Danielle climbed out slowly and looked around. She looked over to the stall and expected to see Stacey there waiting for her but her heart sunk once more as she was greeted with a closed up stall.

Several people looked at her and small smiles were sent her way. She didn't return them. Ronnie came up behind her and linked her arm around Danielle's and they walked over towards the Vic.

Ronnie opened the door and held it open for Danielle. As she walked in she could hear Peggy's booming voice.

"Welcome home darling, i'm glad you're alright" she said happily and hugged the younger girl. Danielle smiled weakly and looked around. Roxy was stood with baby Amy in her arms and next to her Phil and Ben sat. Billy was behind the bar and he sent Danielle a small smile.

Roxy put Amy down and walked over to her niece. She wrapped her arms around the girl and was surprised when Danielle hugged her back tightly. Roxy looked over Danielle's shoulder at Ronnie. This was her niece, her niece. She had never really thought of Ronnie's Amy over the last few years. She had never given a second thought really. But now holding her niece to her it filled her full of warmth.

"Come on you, you look shattered let's get you up to bed" Ronnie said and she picked up Danielle's night bag and headed for the back of the Vic.

"Wait, i, I need to see them, i'll be back soon" Danielle choked out and she turned for the door.

"Danielle wait" Ronnie said and she dropped the girls bags. Danielle spun around and looked at Ronnie.

"Please, please i have to do this, it's my fault she's gone and it's the least i can do" she said her gaze dropping to her feet in shame.

"Dan it's not your fault, please don't blame yourself, and i was going to ask if you want me to come with you" Ronnie sighed and she stood in front of Danielle.

"I have to do this, alone" she said and quickly hurried out of the vic.

As soon as the cold air hit her everything seemed to have slowed down and every step she took seemed like none. She walked across the square and was now stood outside the Slater's home when suddenly something caught her foot and she fell onto the floor. As she pushed herself up a hand had extended for her to grab.

"Here let me help you" came a female voice. Danielle stopped. The voice sounded exactly the same as Stacey's.

It's not her, it's not her she thought to herself. She took a hold of the person's hand and stood herself to full height. When she looked up a woman around thirty stood before her. She had short black hair and wore a black skirt and a leopard patterned coat.

"Thanks" Danielle said as she looked at the woman. She was familiar, surely she had seen her somewhere. Stacey's. _Yes that was it she thought to herself. I've seen her in photo's, photo's of the family, oh god i can't i can't go in there._

"You were walking into my house, friend of Stacey's was you" The woman said and she noticed how Danielle winced at the name.

"Uh yeah, I uh, I really need to speak to Mo and Jean" she said quickly her gaze flicking to the front door.

"She doesn't want to see anyone, she's had enough of everyone fussing over her, sorry" the woman said back sharply.

Danielle stuttered she had to see them, help them understand.

"Please i have to, you don't understand I have to explain" Danielle spoke her voice laced with urgency.

"The answer's no" the woman replied briskly. She looked at Danielle and then at the girls head. A white bandage went around her head. Then that's when it hit Kat.

"Are you, are you Danielle" Kat said in shock as she looked at the small girl before her. Danielle bowed her head.

"You are, you're the one that Stacey pushed out of the way, because of you my cousin is dead" Kat seethed as her temper began to flare. Her cousin was dead and all this girl had was a banged head.

"Please, it wasn't my fault I, I" Danielle said as she began to back away from the door tears in her eyes. Her fault.

"You were the one stood in the middle of the road" Kat yelled and began to draw attention. She advanced on Danielle.

Her hand was raised when out of nowhere a tall blonde woman gripped her hand.

"Get your hands off my daughter" Ronnie screeched as she gripped Kat's hand tightly. Kat yanked her hand back to hit Ronnie when Jean's voice came to her ears.

"Stop, don't hurt her" she said her voice almost childlike. She had large black circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Behind her stood Mo, Charlie and other member's of the family.

Jean began to walk forward and over to Danielle. Danielle expected Jean to hit her and she didn't blame her. Jean kept walking forward and Danielle braced herself for the blow that was undoubtedly coming.

But she was shocked when she felt small arms encircle her waist and tears soaking her shirt.

"I forgive you" Jean whispered into Danielle's ear between sobs. "Even if It wasn't your fault, i forgive you for anything you think you did".

Danielle returned the embrace and the other's just stood and watched.

"I heard you from inside, you said you wanted to explain, well please we want to know how Stacey went" Mo said and stood back from the door for Ronnie and Danielle to enter. As Ronnie walked past Kat she sent her nasty look.

* * *

"I held her in my arms and she was still smiling, i thought she was going to start having a go at Janine, but she didn't get that far" Danielle said as she sat on one of the settee's. The room was packed and she was nervous of what they were all thinking of her at the moment. She felt so alone but then she remembered that she wasn't when Ronnie's arm slipped around her shoulders.

"That's our Stacey, never backing down" Mo said as she chuckled through tears.

"I asked her why, why did she do that and she said back to me did you think that i would leave you with no time with your mum, when you've just got to know her" Danielle responded looking from face to face.

"What, what were her last words" came the voice of a young girl. She was around Danielle's age.

"Zoe you can't ask her something like that" came Kat's voice looking at her daughter.

"No, No it's okay, she said I love you Dan, just remember that, remember me, she wanted us all to remember her as Stacey Slater, not just because of how she died" Danielle answered and she filled up again. She's thought she'd cried all of her tears but still more came.

Everyone looked shocked. They were now at peace with what they knew. And now that her family could start to get over her, Stacey was at rest too.

* * *

**So quite an emotional chapter, next chapter should be up soon :D Review if you enjoyed.**


	4. Funeral For A Friend

* * *

Danielle stood in the large graveyard Ronnie on one side of her and Jean on the other. There wasn't one dry eye in the crowd. Loads of people were stood around the grave maybe even hundreds. Danielle hadn't known she had touched so many people in her short life.

"If anyone would like to say one last goodbye, speak now" the priest said and he looked around. Danielle stepped forward and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. She still had the bandage around her head and even though it had been a week there was still some damage to her skull.

"What Stacey did, was something that not many people would do, when i felt someone push me out of the way of the car i just had a feeling that it was Stacey, she had always been my angel, she looked after me, the best friend i ever had, she was such a bright person, and she was intelligent, under all those clothes she was, what she did was selfless and she knew when i held her in my arms that she was going to die, If i hadn't been so careless then maybe she would still be here, maybe it should even be me lying in that coffin, but it's not, and it's because of her, it's because of our brave girl, Stacey, Rest in peace Stace, my angel" Danielle choked out. Everyone was crying once again and Danielle walked forward a bit more and dropped the letter onto Stacey's coffin, she then picked up a rose and dropped that to. When she stepped back Ronnie's arms engulfed her in a bone breaking hug.

Everyone took it in turns to drop a rose onto the coffin and they had they all began to make their way to the funeral reception that was being held in the Vic.

"I'll catch you up" Danielle said to Ronnie. Ronnie merely nodded and walked off leaving Danielle have her moment.

"So this is really it, why did it turn out this way, i need you Stace, I don't know what to do, i was looking through your stuff yesterday and i found a letter, to me and it had one sentence on it, time to take the training wheels of now Dan, but i can't get them off without you, without you i'm nothing" Danielle sobbed and she sunk to her knees. She heard footsteps behind her and assumed it was Ronnie so she didn't bother to look. She felt big hands on her shoulder's. Man's hands. Her first thought was Archie and she quickly jumped up and spun around. But it wasn't Archie. It was Sean. His face was rough with stubble and his clothes were dirty.

"Danielle" he said his voice deep. Danielle stared back at him. No one had seen him in months, how did he find out.

"Sean, i thought you were dead" she said back. She looked around and wiped the tears from her face.

"I never got to say goodbye, i swore to protect her, like any older brother should, but i couldn't" he said his voice emotionless. His sister was the one thing that kept him grounded. She was the one thing that he loved with all his heart. He loved her strength, he loved her character, he loved her.

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't know that this was going to happen" Danielle replied taking in his appearance.

"She loved you, you know, always wanted to protect you, she called you the sister she never had, and i know it might not have seemed like it, and i know we didn't really speak but i began to like you as a sister, i know everything about you, all because of her" Sean said and he casually walked forwards. He stopped just in front of Danielle. She was at least a foot shorter then him so she had to crane her neck upwards.

"I didn't know, and thanks" Danielle replied her voice cracking a little.

"So your Ronnie's daughter, Roxy's niece, a Mitchell, i pity you" Sean said although there was nothing at all wrong with that sentence.

"Wha, How did you know" Danielle asked him as she lifted her head higher.

"You hear everything when you walk around although your invisible" he replied looking down at the blonde in front of her. To him she was the last remainder of Stacey.

"You've been on the square all this time" Danielle asked looking at him.

"Yeah, i saw that car coming for you before you did, and i saw Stacey die in your arms, and because of mistakes i made in the past, i couldn't even come out of the lane to say one last goodbye to my sister" he said his voice never changing pitch.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, i have to go, before Ronnie comes to find me and she sees you, i don't want to get you in trouble" Danielle said. A ghost of a smile graced Sean's face and he jumped when Danielle wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her's but was careful not to touch the bandage.

"You remind me of her you know, putting other's before yourself" he said and a dry chuckle escaped his lips.

Danielle just smiled and pulled away. As she did Sean called her back.

"Here take this" he said and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He handed it to Danielle.

"You know i said you were like another sister to me, well i couldn't protect Stacey, but i will protect you, at all costs, if you need me ring, if Stacey died saving you, than i will carry on with what she has been doing" he said and she took the paper off him. On it was his number.

"Thank you" Danielle said her voice barely above a whisper. She began to walk off when she decided that she better give him her's. But when she turned around she was greeted with an empty space.

She looked around and there was no sight of him. When she turned back around she was face to face with Ronnie.

"Woah" she said and she jumped.

"Hey are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost" she said to her.

Danielle thought it might have been her imagination, but when her fingers brushed past the crumpled piece of paper in her pocket, she knew that she hadn't.

* * *

**So the funeral and a surprise appearance from Sean, i couldn't leave out my main man now could i, he's not as cold in this fic though so yay. He will be back. And so will someone else. Nect chapter soon. Review if you liked. TROUBLE ON THE HORIZON FOR THE MITCHELL'S . . DUN DUN DUN**


	5. Baby's And Bar Talk

* * *

Ronnie was sitting behind her desk in R & R her head in her hands. The last two weeks had been hectic. From the hospital to the funeral, to bonding with her daughter.

She had always known that her and Danielle had a special bond. But she didn't know what. It must have been her instinct because she was drawn to the girl ever since she had come to the square.

Every night she hears Danielle's sobs and every night she goes in with her and holds her close. Danielle still had the mind of a child. She was so naive, so vulnerable. So when Stacey went she saw what the real world was like and was forced out of own bubble. She noticed how Danielle was beginning to struggle. She was falling apart and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Her daughter was failing and she didn't know how she could make her better. Everytime she left Danielle she always thought that she would go and do something stupid but thankfully she hadn't.

Once she had finished the paper work she threw her coat on. As she left her office though she clattered into someone and the two fell to the floor.

"Woah now, you were in a hurry" came Roxy's cheery vowels.

"I just wanted to get home that's all" Ronnie replied looking at her sister. "Why are you here" she asked curiously.

"Just came to see how you are that's all" Roxy said sincerely.

"Where's Amy, oh i know with the proud father is it" Ronnie replied bitterly.

"Actually no, she's with the proud daughter, playing with play doh" Roxy replied back with a smirk. She always loved getting one up on her sister.

"Oh" was all Ronnie said.

"Look Ron, please can we just put the whole Jack incident behind us, i'm fed up of fighting with you over a man" Roxy pleaded to her sister.

"Roxy we were fine until what you said at the wedding, that was just spiteful and nasty, you're the one who's dangling him under my nose, he doesn't concern me any more, only Danielle, she's the one thing which i can call my own, of course that was Jack but you managed to get a piece of him" Ronnie snarled eyeing her sister viciously. She hadn't known where her change of mood had come from.

"I know what i said at the wedding was wrong and i am sorry about that, please Ronnie, you're my sister and you're more important than anyone to me, you know that, and i know you feel the same otherwise you wouldn't have jumped in that freezing lake to save me" Roxy said back ignoring Ronnie's snide remark.

"I know you're sorry Rox, but it takes time that's all, i'm just under so much stress at the moment i've been taking it out on everyone, to make sure that i don't take it out on Danielle" Ronnie replied putting a hand to her head.

"I'm here for you Ron, I'm here for Danielle, have you heard from him" she said her voice laced with venom as archie came into her head.

"No, and if he comes anywhere near us i swear to god i will kill him" Ronnie said her blood boiling.

Roxy's phone began to beep. She flipped open her phone.

_Amy's asleep now, Peggy said food's ready, Dan x_

"Danielle just text me, foods ready, you coming" she said as she turned away from her sister.

"I'll catch you up" she said. Roxy shrugged and left R & R. Ronnie leaned up against the door.

* * *

She could hear footsteps and she looked over to the door. She expected Roxy to come skipping back in saying she forgot something. But it wasn't Roxy who was now standing in front of her, but Jack.

"What now" she grumbled looking at her ex lover. Jack looked at her and smiled cheekily.

"Who said i came to see you" he said and looked at Ronnie. No matter what he did he could never shake her from his head. She drove him crazy.

Ronnie just looked at him her head tipped to the side.

"Okay so maybe i did but it isn't that bad is it" he said grinning. A smile reached Ronnie's lips and she blushed slightly. Jack wanted anything to kiss her again but knew now wasn't the moment, it would just make it worse.

"What do you want" she asked her voice a bit softer.

"I wanted to see how you're coping with parenthood" he asked sincerely inching closer.

"Fine, you" she said back not making eye contact. His eyes always made her melt. She knew they were perfect together, but she didn't have the head for him. Not just yet.

"Alright, how's Danielle, i haven't seen her in a while" he said. He had always seen a resemblance between to the two women.

"She hasn't left the house since the funeral, she can't face anyone, the only contact she had with the outside world is through her phone, because she's constantly texting someone and she won't tell me who" Ronnie replied looking at him fully.

"I can talk to her if you want, i know what it's like to lose a friend" Jack said to her.

"What do you mean" she asked curiously. Why was he divulging this information to her.

"A friend on the force, we were called out to a robbery, suspect pulled a gun out, i was just a rookie literally my first week on the job, he opened fire and James jumped in front of me, took all the bullets, died in my arms, so trust me i can relate" he said as he poured himself a drink.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" Ronnie said as she sat herself onto a stool the other side of the bar.

"It was years ago now, it's in the past, it was hard to get over and it took time but she will get over it, i promise" he said and sent her a heart melting smile.

She smiled back at him. He leaned his elbows on the bar and leaned forward.

"If she's anything like her mother, she'll be just fine" he said to her his voice genuine. Again a grin came across her face. She looked away as her face flushed red and when she looked back Jack's face was getting closer to her's. All logical explanations as to why they shouldn't do this went out the window. Their lips were just about to meet when Ronnie's phone began to ring.

She pulled back quickly and flipped open her phone.

_Food's getting cold x_

"Look Jack that shouldn't have happened" Ronnie said looking at him. His eyes burned with lust.

"But nothing did happen" he replied back coolly. He poured himself another drink and looked at her. No matter how hard he tried he never knew what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry" was all she said as she hurried from the club. Jack watched her go his mood darkening slightly. He was so close, so close and then she was gone.

* * *

**So some of you wanted to see Ronnie/Jack well here are the first glimpses, Sean makes a reappearance as Danielle's feelings for him grow more then a brotherly way. I may pair them slightly i just think they look sooooo cute, but i will warn you it won't last for long, like a secret romance , Oooh, so it will be starting to get tense, and soon Archiebald will make a return hellbent on revenge review if you liked. . Thanks for the support guys.**


	6. Seeing Sean Slater

* * *

Danielle threw her jacket on and sat on her bed. She looked in the mirror opposite and took in her appearance. Her naturally pale face was now even paler and her eyes were sunken.

Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket.

_Need to see you, need to tell you something, meet me at 1 down the lane next to Marks and Spencer, S x_

A smile came to Danielle's face, she hadn't smiled in a while and it felt good. She picked up her make up bag and put on some foundation. She then added her blusher.

Now she looked slightly healthier and she walked out of her room.

She walked into the kitchen and started making a cup of tea. Ronnie came in behind her and sat down.

"You look nice, you going out" Ronnie asked taking in her daughter's look.

"Actually yes, i've been moping around for two weeks now and i think it's time i show my face" she said smiling slightly. She knew deep down that she should have done this days ago. She knew that Stacey didn't want her staying in depressed, she wanted her out there and living her life.

"That's good, who are you going out with" Ronnie asked curiously.

"On my own, just into town you know have a look around" Danielle said casually sitting down by the table opposite Ronnie.

"I can come with you if you want" Ronnie asked. She was going into town anyway.

"Honestly i can go into town on my own mum" she replied. No matter how many times she said it, it felt good saying the word mum. Sure had said it growing up but not to her real mother. She thought back to when she first called her that. It was awkward and she didn't know if she should call Ronnie it, but it was although she had read her mind because Ronnie replied, you can call me mum you know. She felt so happy at that point.

"Okay, i was only offering" Ronnie replied putting her hands in the air. Danielle chuckled lightly.

"You laughed, it laugh's, thank god for that" Ronnie said playfully. Danielle shot her a look and then laughed again.

"Right i'm off, i'll see you later" Danielle said and she got up from her seat gave her mother a kiss and headed out of the house.

When she got outside she blinked rapidly. She hadn't been out in the sunlight for a while and it burned her eyes slightly.

* * *

She headed over to the bus stop and sat down on the cold metal seat. People past her as she waited from the bus, no one sparing a glance, they were all too busy and wrapped up in their own little world's to care for anything around them.

She went in her pocket and shoved her headphones into her ear. She picked play in a random song. But it wasn't a random song at all. It was Stacey's favourite song at the time she died. And it described her and what she did. The last time Danielle had listened to it was at Stacey's funeral.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now _

She listened to the lyrics. She did have an angel. She had Stacey. Stacey never showed her Halo but to Danielle she was her idol. She remembered to when they first met each other and Danielle was fascinated. Stacey was married, had a good job, and at only 21.  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now

She thought she would start crying but she didn't, she merely smiled as the lyrics went on.

_I can't feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
So pull me to the ground again

She smiled as she remembered Stacey singing and dancing to the song hours before her death. She chuckled at the image in her head.

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_She looked down at her hands. Another memory came at her. When Stacey made fun of her because of how small they were. Dizzy Danielle and her ditsy fingers. A broader smile came to her face.

_  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu_

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

The song ended and Danielle looked up from the floor. The bus was pulling up. She knew she was getting over Stacey, she could feel it, deep down in her heart.

She jumped onto the bus and sat up the back. Another song came on and she hummed lightly to the slow rhythm. The bus journey flew past and within minutes she was jumping off.

* * *

Danielle looked at her watch, it was only 12 so she decided to have a look around. She idly walked around the shops. Soon she stopped in a cafe and sat down. She could hear a few young men behind her wolf whistling at her. Her face blushed a deep crimson and she looked away.

One of the boys had come and sat opposite her.

"My mate over there really likes you, can he have your number" the boy asked. He had dirty blonde hair and a gorgeous smile.

Danielle had never known what to do in these situation. It was times like these that she needed Stacey the most.

"Uh, no, i don't give my number to stranger's sorry" she stammered and quickly exited the cafe. She hurried down the street and past numerous shop's when she came to an abrupt halt near a small lane. She had thought she could hear someone calling her name but shrugged it off. She looked at her watch. It was 12:55.

She looked around to make sure no one was looking and she walked down the lane.

* * *

Ronnie was stood outside a nearby shop when she saw Danielle hurry out of a cafe.

"Danielle" she called but her daughter couldn't have heard her. For a moment or two she lost sight of Danielle but she swore she had seen a flash of blonde heading down a nearby lane.

* * *

"Sean it's me" she called out. The lane smelt of rotten food and sewage.

"Danielle" he said and turned from a small corner where the entrance to a shop was.

"What did you want to tell me" she asked and walked over to him. They made their way behind the ledge and into the shelter over the shops back entrance.

"Archie's been prowling, he's been watching Ronnie, and Peggy and Roxy" he said his voice faltering slightly at his ex wife's name.

"What, do they know" Danielle asked shocked by Sean's revelation.

"No they are completely oblivious from what i've seen, but he's been going in and out of this old warehouse a lot, i think he may be living in there, but be careful okay" Sean said his voice laced with worry.

Danielle nodded. That was all she needed.

"So-" Danielle said but Sean cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shh" he said and poked his head around the corner. When he did he saw a bewildered Ronnie turning on the spot. He then saw her pull her phone out.

Sean thrust his hand into Danielle's jean's pocket and ripped out her phone. He fumbled about with it and quickly put it on silent. And just as he did it began to ring. He slid it back into Danielle's pocket and smiled at her. He pulled his hand off of her mouth and she tried to stifle a laugh.

* * *

Ronnie looked around. She was sure she had just heard someone.

* * *

Danielle tried to stop herself laughing. His face when he was trying to silence the phone was hilarious to her. She couldn't hold it in much longer and just as she was about to burst out laughing Sean's lips were crashing onto her's. The force pushed her right up against the wall. The kiss was hard but she responded with just as much force.

Ronnie put her phone in her pocket and took one last look around her before stalking off out of the lane in confusion.

Ronnie was long gone but neither had broken the kiss. Sean hadn't known why he had done it. What impulses made him kiss the girl in front of him. She was 7 years younger than him and his ex's niece.

Sean quickly pulled away in shock and looked down at the girl, neither of them had moved. A thick layer of tension surrounded them, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have done that" Sean said apologetically and moved away from her.

"It's okay, it was actually kinda nice" she said sheepishly looking at him. He smiled back and put a hand on her cheek.

"You're a sweet girl, but you're too sweet for me, i always taint everyone, i couldn't bare do that to you of all people" he said pulling his hand back slowly.

"I'm not going to ask you for anything Sean, it's okay" she replied back sweetily. He looked at her and wanted to kiss her again but stopped himself.

"I better be going, or i'll have my mum on my back for the next year" she said grinning. Sean sent another smile at her and said.

"Remember what i said, be careful okay, now i'm going to follow you to the bus just to make sure he isn't around okay" he said his voice rough but full of protection.

"You know, you're just like her, always wanting to protect me, i swear it must run in the Slater blood" she said a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Right go on, ladies first, i'll text you if i see him" he said and moved back for Danielle to squeeze past him.

"Will I see you again" she blurted out turning to look at him.

"I hope" he replied and ushered Danielle forward. She threw a small smile over her shoulder and walked off out of the lane. Around 30 seconds later Sean came out and began to tail her, his eyes darting around the girl.

The bus she was about to catch was getting ready to pull off so she quickly jumped onto it. Danielle turned her head and looked out of the back window.

* * *

Sean was stood not far from the bus stop watching as the bus pulled off. His eyes scanned ahead and that's when he found him. Archie was stood there a mean look on his face. His fists were clenched on either side of him and he gritted his teeth.

He waited until he saw Archie turn and walk the opposite way.

* * *

"So what did you do in town today" Roxy asked her niece as she walked through the door.

"Nothing much, didn't see anything that interested me" Danielle said sitting herself down in the vic. Roxy was behind the bar pulling a pint.

"Lucky you didn't take me with you, we'd be coming back with a thousand bags" Roxy said whilst taking the money off one of the punters.

Danielle was sat there a dreamy expression on her face, she couldn't take her mind off of him.

"Yoo Hoo, earth to Danielle" Roxy said waving her hand in front of Danielle's face. She blinked and looked at her aunty. Guilt flooded her body. That was her aunty's husband she was thinking about. _Technically it's her ex, ahh Danielle you should not be thinking like that_ she screamed at herself.

"Huh" she said coming out of her reverie.

"Look will you check on Amy for me please, i'm a little bit busy here" Roxy asked kindly. Danielle nodded and she went around the back and up the stairs.

As Danielle disappeared around the corner Ronnie came in through the door.

"Rox is Danielle back yet" she asked her sister.

"Yeah she just came in now, gone upstairs to see Amy for me" Roxy replied back. Sensing something was wrong she asked.

"You look worried, what's the matter" she asked leaning forward.

"It's just when i went into town earlier, i'm sure i saw her go down a lane and then i followed her down and i rang her but she wasn't answering her phone, i can swear to god i heard it ring for a split second and i could hear laughing" Ronnie said scowling. She had a feeling that her daughter was up to something.

"Ronnie honestly, you're starting to get paranoid, she's 19 not 9, i know you're worried and i can understand why but come on now, this is Danielle we're talking about" Roxy replied sending a smile at her sister.

"I suppose you're right" Ronnie said and her sister smirked cockily "For once" she added and walked off. She could hear Roxy laughing from behind her.

* * *

When she got up the stairs she saw Danielle with her back to the door and little Amy in her arms.

She didn't know how she did it, she was brilliant with her, a real natural, _she'd make a good mother one day_ Ronnie thought but her heart sank slightly when images of Danielle's abortion came to her head. Aborting her grandchild, it still shook her to the core everytime she thought of it.

She looked at her daughter, and now realised the starking similarity between them, the same eyes, same bone structure, blonde hair, the only difference was that Ronnie was a lot taller. Love filled her heart. This was what she had dreamed of for the last 19 years. Having her baby with her. And now she had her and she had fallen into the motherly role quite easily.

Danielle put Amy back down into her crib and out one of her toys in her hand. She bent down and kissed the little girls forehead.

When she turned back around Ronnie was standing there smiling.

"What" she asked expecting a barrage of questions about her whereabouts.

"Nothing, did you enjoy today" Ronnie asked stepping into the room.

"Yeah, it was nice to get some air" Danielle replied shocked by her mother's calm attitude.

"Did you go down a lane at any point while you were out because i was sure i saw you" Ronnie said deciding to use the not sure approach to questioning her daughter.

"Nope, didn't go near any, why" Danielle replied calmly. Well as calmly as she could muster.

"I just thought i saw you that's all, don't worry it must have been my imagination" Ronnie said deciding not to pursue the matter. She really didn't feel like experiencing a mother- daughter row.

"Wasn't me" Danielle replied grinning.

"Oh well, i guess i worry to much" Ronnie sighed walking forward and standing next to her daughter.

"Don't worry about me mum, i'm fine and i know i will be whilst you're around" Danielle replied and wrapped her arms around her mum's waist. Ronnie returned the hug and wrapped her arms protectively around Danielle. She felt calm and loved the feeling of holding her daughter so close.

She knew that no matter what she wouldn't lose her again.

* * *

**Long chapter guys but i enjoyed writing this. . Sean and Danielle . . OOOh, i just love them guys it's not my fault but yeah Sean's a lot softer now, but he's still a tough guy. Archie is officially back what will his next move be. Review if you liked.**


	7. Danielle We've Been Discovered

* * *

Archie stood outside the Vic. He looked on with hatred in his eyes. That should have been his, the family, the pub, but it was ripped away from him, by her, his grand-daughter. The word sickened him. She was no grand-daughter of his. He was so close, he should have disposed of her himself, when he had the chance that night with a piece of cable, it would have been so easy to wrap the wire around her neck and choke the life out of her. But he didn't. Then Janine almost finished her off, but no, Stacey Slater had to get involved didn't she.

"I will make you pay, all of you" he seethed and walked off into the nearby shadows.

* * *

"You're turn" Danielle said as she potted her red ball.

"I know" Ronnie replied back sarcastically. She aimed for the ball and just as she did Danielle let out a loud cough and she scuffed the cue ball into the pocket.

"Cheat, you little cheat" she cried and looked at her daughter. Danielle was doubled over in laughter and she gripped onto the table for support.

"I, couldn't help it" she said in between laughs. Ronnie fake scowled at her and replied.

"Oh that's how it's going to be played, alright then, you're turn" Ronnie replied moving her hand behind her back.

Danielle was focusing hard on her shot and just as she did shoot her phone rang. The loud noise made her jolt and she completely missed the cue ball altogether and hit the black instead.

"Aww, i win" Ronnie said innocently looking at her daughter whilst trying to stifle a laugh. Danielle looked at her, her hand on her chest. Ronnie pulled her hand from behind her to reveal her phone.

"You frightened the hell out of me, and you made me pot the black" Danielle groaned trying to catch her breath.

"You started this, i just finished it" she said and burst out laughing. Danielle joined in with the laughter and they put the cue's down.

"Okay what's the joke, i've never seen the ice queen laugh so hard in my life" Roxy said from the doorway a grin on her face.

"Hey i'm not the ice queen" Ronnie said looking at her sister.

"Hmm try telling that to the list of men scorned" Roxy said. Danielle began to laugh again.

"Huh, that's it" Ronnie said and picked up the pool cue. She lunged at Roxy playfully. Roxy jumped out of the way and ran around the pool table Ronnie hot on her heels.

Danielle fell back on the chair laughing, they were like two little kids. She had missed seeing their banter. It had disappeared from between them.

"Now children, be careful because someone could get hurt" Danielle said in the most authoritive voice possible.

"Since when did you become the mother" Ronnie said stopping chasing her sister and looking at her daughter.

"Since you two became the kids" she grinned back. The other's both burst out laughing. Things were going well.

* * *

Sean was sat on a bench in the square. He looked up at the window in the vic. 8:30. Danielle should be in the window at any minute he thought to himself. He knew it was wrong, she was too young for him, and it was his ex's niece, but any moment he could have with her he would.

Just as planned Danielle was stood in the window drawing the curtains. She sent him a smile and shut them.

He hugged his jacket to him closer as the cold night air bit at his cheeks.

Within minutes Danielle was walking over to him.

"How did you get out" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Said i was going for a run" she smiled and he looked down and saw that she had a tracksuit on.

"Okay then" he said and stood up.

"What are you doing" she asked wondering why he was getting up.

"What does it look like going for a run" and he took off at a slow pace. Danielle jumped up and took off after him.

Unbeknownst to them Ronnie was watching out of the same window. She saw the hooded figure and worry filled her body. Who was he. Was it him Danielle had met down that lane.

Questions ran through her head and she had a temptation to go out after them but decided against it. Danielle would not go off with a complete stranger. It wasn't like her.

Ronnie paced back and forth until she finally decided to sit down. What was her daughter up to.

She shut her eyes and leaned her head back when her phone rang. She looked at the caller. Jack.

She didn't know whether to answer it or not. She was already filled with worry about Danielle. She let the phone ring for as long as possible until she had to answer it.

"God you're persistent" she said down the phone.

Jack was sat behind his desk in R & R flicking through paper's.

"I know, look can you come down to the club, i need to sign a form on the health and safety guidelines and it needs both of our signatures" he asked hopefully down the phone.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow" she sighed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Nope" he said back casually.

Ronnie pondered it for a moment and she replied, " Okay i'll be there in a bit" and she hung up the phone.

* * *

Ronnie pushed herself off the settee and walked out of the living room only to walk into Phil lugging a suitcase along with him.

"Where are you off" she asked looking at him.

"Me and Ben are going on a little camping trip" he replied and Ben grinned from behind him.

"Really, well how long will you be gone for" she asked whilst pulling her jacket over her shoulder's.

"A week or two, who knows, it will be nice to get away from here" Phil replied looking down at his son.

"Okay well you two enjoy and give Aunty Peg a ring because if you don't then it'll be me who'll get hell" Ronnie mumbled before turning towards the stairs.

"Alright" Phil shouted back. He looked at Ben and he had a cheeky smile on his face.

* * *

Danielle raced ahead of Sean as they sprinted around the square. Thankfully no one was out at this time. Danielle looked over her shoulder at Sean and grinned. But because she had taken her eyes off of the road she tripped and landed hard on the concrete.

"Are you okay" Sean asked halting just behind her.

"My ankle, really hurts" she replied wincing as she tried to push herself up.

"Come on" he said and he bent down and scooped her into the air. They were around twenty minutes from the vic and slowly made their way back towards it, Danielle's arms were wrapped tightly around Sean's neck.

* * *

"Okay where's that document then" Ronnie said as she strolled into the office.

"What document" Jack said although he was completely oblivious to what he had called her for.

Ronnie looked at him and studied his face.

"There was no document was there, that was just a story to get me over here wasn't it" she said and eyes Jack suspiciously.

"Yeah" he admitted and stood up from his seat. He walked around his desk and was now stood just in front of Ronnie.

"We need to talk about the other day, you moved forward for that kiss as well, not just me, that shows that you still care for me, because Ronnie i don't just care for you, i love you" he said. Ronnie was rooted to the spot as he said all this.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have slept with my sister now, you wouldn't be the father of my niece" she said back her voice emotionless.

"That was an accident, a stupid drunken mistake, which i regret" Jack said back.

"So you regret Amy then" Ronnie replied putting Jack on the spot.

He always had an answer for everything but this was one that he couldn't answer.

"I –I" he stammered. No woman had ever got to him. Not like she did. She made him speechless.

"I think i just got my answer" Ronnie replied and she turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

Jack ran after her and grabbed her arm. He spun her around and kissed her. She didn't respond for a minute, but when she did it was with the same force as his. Their tongues danced round each other and battled for dominance.

Jack pushed her up against the door of the office and pulled her coat off her. Things started get deeper when Ronnie ripped herself away from him.

"What the hell was that" she gasped breathless. Jack was stood wiping the lipstick off of his mouth.

"You just don't get it do you, it's through Jack, we're through" she screamed buttoning up her blouse. Jack was stood there his face never changing.

"No you don't get it, you don't get that i am madly in love with you, i've never cared for anyone the way i do with you, why can't you just accept that" he yelled back.

She put her coat back on and glared at him.

"Because i can't, because everytime i look at Amy i see you, and i see what you did with my sister, i love that little girl to bits, but it still hurts Jack" she yelled back on the brink of tears.

"I can't change what happened but please, can we start afresh, a clean slate" Jack pleaded his face dropping. He knew what she said was true.

"I can't, I can't deal with you just yet" Ronnie yelled and stormed out of the club.

She could hear Jack yelling for her to come back but she ignored him and stepped out into the cold night air.

When she got outside she could hear someone laughing. She knew Danielle's laugh from anywhere.

"I'm not heavy am i" Danielle said as she looked up at Sean. Sean shifted her weight and lifted her a little higher.

"Not at all" he said and grinned. They were now outside the vic.

"Well i guess this is where i leave you, and go back to being invisible" Sean said and he put Danielle down.

* * *

Ronnie watched as she saw Danielle in this man's arms. Every inch of her body screamed at her to go now and confront them but she restrained herself and instead followed along quietly.

She could hear Danielle laughing again and she watched as the man put her down. When he spoke a chill ran down her spine. His voice seemed awfully familiar.

* * *

"Yep, thanks for tonight, it was nice seeing you" Danielle said shyly. She didn't want to leave him but knew she had to.

"It was nice seeing you as well, you're the only person i talk to around here" he said back and smiled. The stubble around his chin was a lot rougher as she stroked his cheek.

"Bye" she said and she leaned up onto her tip toes and kissed him. Sean pulled back momentarily but then leaned into the kiss. The two were so wrapped up into each other that they didn't hear Ronnie come up behind them.

Ronnie watched as this man kissed her daughter. How dare he she thought and walked up behind them. She reached her hand out and yanked down the man's hood.

The two sprung apart and looked around. When Sean turned his head he saw Ronnie looking at him her mouth agape.

"You" she seethed and her blood began to boil.

"Sean go" Danielle ordered and he looked at her. He took one last glance at her and ran off into the darkness.

Ronnie glared at her daughter. _She couldn't believe it. Of all the men she went for. She went for Sean Slater._

"Danielle, what is going on" she said her voice calm. It was of course to calm for Danielle. She limped backwards away from her mother.

"Nothing, we, it," she muttered but she couldn't form the words.

"That was Sean Slater, that was the man who tried to kill Amy and Roxy, that's the guy who's on the run, so why the hell did i see you kissing him" she seethed and she walked towards her daughter.

"I saw him at the funeral and i was talking to him, he gave me his number, he said he's going to protect me, to carry on from what Stacey had been doing, one thing led to another that's all" she begged her mother in honesty.

"One thing led to another, that's Roxy's ex husband, and he really looked like he was protecting you by there" Ronnie snarled angrily but never raising her voice. She had had enough stress for one night and desperately wanted to just fall into her bed and sleep.

"He's been protecting us all, granddad has been following us and he's been telling me what he's been up to, he's been stalking me, you, Peggy, Roxy, even little Ben " Danielle said back her voice going very high pitched.

"You can't trust him Dan, you can't" Ronnie said back her voice quieter. She knew her daughter. She knew how vulnerable she was at the moment and she thought that Sean was just playing on that.

"He's the only one that knows what i'm going through, the only one who really knows what it feels like to have your whole heart ripped out of your chest, you know the night Stacey died, he was there in the lane watching and because of what happened between him and Roxy he couldn't even come out to say goodbye to his sister" Danielle said back almost hysterical.

"Danielle please, i'm sorry i shouldn't have jumped like that, it's just it's Sean, surely you're not that gullible to believe that he really cares about you do you" Ronnie bit back.

Tears pricked at Danielle's eyes. She looked at her mother.

"Well i must be gullible to believe that you really care for me" she yelled back. The noise echoed around the square and several passer's by looked in curiosity.

"Danielle, please don't say that, you know i love you" Ronnie pleaded. The tables had been turned and now Danielle was dealing the death blow.

"Do I, my own mother won't even let me have the one bit of happiness that i crave the most, i'm not just a possession, i'm a young girl who's gone through so much in her life, the one person who has been keeping me going these last few weeks, you have as well and i won't take that away from you, but Sean he makes me feel alive, the danger of him is what makes me happy" Danielle said her voice now barely above a whisper.

Ronnie gripped her daughter's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I'm just saying what i think is best for you, that's all, as a mother" Ronnie said back her eyes glistening with tears.

"You've only been my mother for a few weeks, how do you know what's best for me" Danielle replied back bitterly.

"Instinct, look i'm not going to breathe a word to Roxy okay, i wouldn't do that to you but please just think about the consequences that you two together could bring" Ronnie asked and she took her daughter's face into her hands.

Danielle stopped and thought about it. What Ronnie had said was true. Hearing the words from someone else had really made them sink in. _They could never be. He was on the run because of what he had done, she was his wife's niece, her dead best friend's brother. This could tear the family apart forever, Roxy wouldn't want to bother with her and Ronnie, she wouldn't let her see Amy. For the last week she had been deluding herself that they could be together. But she had always known deep in her gut._

Danielle looked at her mother and the tears spilled over. Ronnie pulled her daughter close to her and held her tightly. The words that Danielle had said still rung in her ears.

"Come on let's go for a walk" Ronnie said to her daughter and she began to walk away.

"I can't, i've hurt my ankle" Danielle replied as she clung onto her mother's shoulder.

"Okay let's go inside" Ronnie cooed and aided her daughter in through the doors of the Queen Vic.

* * *

"I heard shouting, what happened" Roxy asked worriedly looking at the two women's appearances.

Danielle was about to say something when Ronnie cut her off.

"It was nothing, we just had a little row after Danielle fell over and hurt her ankle, don't worry it's all been dealt with" Ronnie said trying to think of any cover story. She just prayed that it was good enough.

"Well that's good, are you okay, let me have a look at that ankle" Roxy said and moved forward. Danielle sat down and out her foot up on a nearby stool.

"Ron, get me some ice please" she asked her sister as she looked over her shoulder.

"Since when did you know the first thing about being a doctor" Ronnie asked as she went under the bar and filled a sandwich bag with ice.

"Trust me they have all kind of things in those mother care books" Roxy replied as she prodded at her niece's foot. The tear streaks on Danielle's face had dried and she winced as Roxy touched her foot.

"Just a sprain, it's not serious" Roxy said standing back up to full height once she had wrapped the tape around Danielle's foot to keep the ice pack attached.

"Thanks Rox, you're a star" Danielle replied as she put her foot down on the floor. More guilt filled her body. _She had kissed her aunty's husband_. Her mind was reeling in regret. Sure she was attracted to Sean but once she had really thought about it earlier she realised it was nothing more. Just a silly little crush, and it was only out of comfort, otherwise they would never have spoken a word to each other. Brought together over grief.

* * *

Danielle was lying in her bed. She tossed and turned as more images flashed through her mind. They were of everything, from Sean to Stacey, to when she was younger and then finally to Archie.

The thought of him watching them scared her. And if he went after them it was her fault.

She decided to go and get a drink so she limped to the kitchen. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Ronnie sitting there a hot chocolate in her hand.

"Why are you still up" Danielle asked edging forward and over to the kettle. The only people in the vic now was Ronnie, Roxy, herself and Amy. Peggy had gone to Sal's for the weekend and Phil and Ben had gone on a camping trip. Once the kettle began to boil she sat down by the table.

"I couldn't sleep, you" Ronnie replied back rubbing at her eyes.

"Same just came to get a drink" Danielle said and as the kettle finished boiling she got up.

"Let me do it" Ronnie said getting up and walking to the kettle.

"Hot" Danielle began but Ronnie cut over her.

"Hot chocolate with milk two sugars and marshmallows on top" Ronnie said and began to put the brew together.

Danielle smiled.

"How did you know" Danielle asked curiously.

"I'm your mother Danielle, i do notice things" she said and brought the cup over to her daughter.

"What i said earlier mum, i'm really sorry, i didn't mean it, i was just angry, thats all, I've told Sean i can't see him again and he understands" Danielle said quietly her head dipping.

"Thank you, it mean's a lot and of course i want you to be happy, but you won't be happy for long with him, you know yourself what the outcome would be if Roxy ever found out, and don't think i don't understand why you fell for him, he's one of the last remainder's of Stacey that you can relate to, it just hurt, going behind my back" Ronnie replied her voice soft but evidently showing the hurt that she did feel.

Danielle just nodded and stood to full height.

"I'm glad you're my mum" she said and hobbled out of the room.

Ronnie looked at the doorway which Danielle had just left. She still couldn't believe what she had said to Danielle on that day. Who would want a daughter like you, you sick little freak. The words were imprinted on her brain. But now she was proud of her daughter and she was glad that Danielle was her daughter. For nineteen years she had searched for her. For nineteen years she had pined for her daughter. And now after those nineteen years of searching she had found her. Her blonde beauty.

* * *

So another long chapter. So told you Sean and Danielle wouldn't last that long but he will be back my friends. The girls bonding was a fun scene to write because that's what they're personality's are like . . Archiebald has began his evil crusade then hmmmm . . And Ronnie Jack angst . . . Hope it leaves you wanting more review if you enjoyed.


	8. Drunken Dan and Ranting Ronnie

* * *

Sean sat on an old bench. He had walked for miles. He still couldn't believe that he had been seen. By Ronnie of all people. Thoughts were running through his head. He had got Danielle's text not long ago and although it hurt him to do so, he knew it was what had to be done. All along the outcome was grim and he knew that, yet he still led that girl on. She was vulnerable and Sean felt that he had taken advantage of her innocence.

He knew that it was nothing serious, but she was the one friend he had. It felt good to feel the touch of another person. Another person to share your secrets with and confide in. But that was ripped away because they had got sloppy. But in the end that was all their twisted relationship was about. Grief.

He went in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. It was completely empty. He opened another pocket of it and pulled out a photo. It was of him and Stacey when they were younger. It was around a week before he left for the army and Stacey had begged him not to go. It broke her heart. But not his. He was always selfish when he was younger, and he was still selfish now.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He decided that he would lie low for a while. Now that Danielle knew what danger she was in she would be careful so he thought that it would be fine to just completely disappear.

And that's what he did. He just walked away. And kept on walking.

* * *

Two days had past and she hadn't contacted Sean. She wanted to but knew she couldn't. Her stomach grumbled loudly so she stumbled through into the kitchen. Her head ached from the night before. She was going to have hell today.

She went to the cupboard and pulled out two paracetemol's. She had never been one for drinking but last night she just wanted to leave go of everything. And she did. She went and let her hair down for once.

_Who did i go out with_ she thought and she put a hand to her head. _I'm sure it was Roxy_.

She tried to remember what time she had got in but her mind had gone blank. She shook her head side to side and that just made her head feel worse. It felt although her brain was rattling about in her skull.

"G'mornin" Roxy said slowly ambling into the room. Her make up was smudged all over her face and her hair was everywhere.

"Good morning" Danielle replied and took in her aunty's appearance. She dreaded to see what she looked like.

"Ronnie's going to kill me" she sighed and put her head on her arms.

"Why" Danielle asked interested. Though she was sure she knew why.

"Because i was meant to have you home by 1, but i didn't bring you back until 4:30" she grumbled from under her arms.

"4:30, It wasn't that late was it" Danielle asked stunned.

"And the fact that you were absolutely off your face hammered didn't help" she said and looked at Danielle.

"Me hammered, i think you've got the wrong person Rox" Danielle replied back sitting down opposite her and handing her a coffee and a paracetmol .

"Danielle, you could barely walk straight, you crawled up the stairs, and when we were walking back you were trying to do backflips along the road" Roxy replied grinning slightly.

"Oh the shame, no one saw me did they" Danielle replied blushing a deep crimson.

"Nah, no one, i think" she replied and took a sip of her coffee. Roxy wasn't that bad though. She was used to the party scene, she had lived in Ibiza for a while.

"Hey you two, come down here" Ronnie called from the bottom of the stairs.

Danielle put a hand to her head as her mother's voice ripped through it.

"You first" Roxy said letting Danielle walk past.

Danielle shook her head vigorously. "I am not going down those stairs first" she replied still standing on the spot where she had been for a while.

"Amateur" Roxy replied and marched out of the room.

"I'm not an amateur, i wasn't sick, that's an achievement" Danielle said as the two walked very slowly down the stairs.

"Okay fair enough" Roxy said back. When they got to the bottom step both froze. They crept quietly to the door and peeked in. Ronnie was stood there a face like thunder her hands crossed across her chest.

Roxy used this opportunity to get Danielle in the room first. She put her hands on the girls back and pushed her through the door. But as she did she lost her footing and fell through as well. The two girls hit the floor. When they looked up Ronnie was standing over them.

"uh hum" she said and glared at her daughter and then at her sister.

"Morning" Roxy said as cheery as possible. Her face kept breaking into a smile everytime she looked at Danielle. The poor girl looked petrified.

"Why did you do that" Danielle croaked her voice deep from the alcohol, she sounded completely different.

"I fell" Roxy said throwing her arms in the air. Danielle shot her a playful glare and then looked at Ronnie.

"Um, Hi" she said putting on the falsest smile's she could.

"Well then, what do you call this, because i call it a hangover, and do you know how i cure a hangover" Ronnie said and walked behind the bar.

Roxy knew what was coming and bolted out of the room her hands over her ears.

"This" she said and began to ring the large bell that hung from the ceiling. Danielle pressed her hands tightly over her ears. She looked for Roxy and saw her the other side of the room in exactly the same position. Her head started throbbing ten times stronger than before.

"Okay you can stop now" Danielle yelled over the noise. Ronnie kept on ringing the bell and tried her hardest to keep the grin off her face. She finally decided to stop after about a minute when the sound began to bug her.

"Okay then, Roxy get back in here now" she called and Roxy slowly plodded into the room her hand on her head.

"Was there really a need to do that" she moaned and looked at her sister.

"Yes and if you don't give me straight answer's i'll ring it again" Ronnie scolded and her eyes flicked between the blonde's.

"Right this is what you did to me last night, well when you came in the early hours of this morning, yes Roxy that was you" Ronnie said and looked at Roxy. She had sat herself down on the settee and had a look of confusion on her face.

"And you came up the stairs belting out, i'm still standing, which ironically as soon as you said that you tripped over onto the floor" Ronnie added looking at Danielle. Danielle cringed and looked at her Aunty who was laughing lightly behind her.

"Roxy why did you bring my daughter home at 4:30, when i specifically told you to bring her home at 1" Ronnie said her voice firm.

"Come on Ronnie let the girl live a little, she was safe with me, and she is 19 by the way" Roxy retaliated but instantly regretted it when Ronnie began to ring the bell again.

"Wrong answer" she said over the sound. The two girls out their hands over their ears again and Ronnie stopped ringing the bell.

"I lost track of time" Roxy said and was happy that Ronnie didn't ring the bell again.

"And you haven't thanked me for looking after your daughter whilst you were out on the lash" Ronnie asked Roxy.

"Thanks Ron, speaking of my little girl i am going to see her" Roxy replied and scurried out of the room.

"Don't think i'm finished with you" Ronnie called after her. She had a loud grunt in reply.

"And you, i thought you had more sense Danielle, i've never even seen Roxy come home in such a state as i saw you last night" she said her voice softer.

"I'm a lightweight mum, what did you expect" Danielle replied back pouring herself a glass of water.

"Did she look after you" Ronnie asked quizzing her daughter eagerly.

"Yes, of what i can remember" Danielle replied thinking hard.

"And what can you remember exactly" Ronnie asked tormenting her daughter.

"Umm, well i can remember getting ready, and then umm" she said thinking as hard as she could.

"You don't remember anything do you" Ronnie replied practically hearing the gears turning in Danielle's head .

The girl shook her head side to side.

"Thought so, i don't mind you going out but please don't come home in a mess alright" she answered and brushed her hand against her daughter's cheek.

"Alright" Danielle said glad that her mother had dropped it.

Ronnie was about to reply when the phone rang. She went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello" she said. On the other end she could hear Sal's voice.

"Oh hi Ronnie i was wondering, can i speak to Peggy" she asked as she finished off her cup of tea.

"I thought she was with you" Ronnie asked worry filling her voice.

"She left mine yesterday afternoon, what she hasn't come home" Sal asked her voice worried as well.

"No, umm okay look i'll try to get a hold of her and if i do i'll ring you okay" Ronnie replied running a hand across her face. This was all she needed.

"Okay thanks Ronnie" and Sal hung up the phone. Roxy walked back into the room and looked at Ronnie. She was deathly pale as the colour had drained from her face.

"Ron what's wrong" she asked. Ronnie couldn't speak.

"Dan, what is it" Roxy asked her niece who was equally as white. Danielle had heard the whole thing and fear filled her every bone.

"It's Peggy, she missing" Danielle choked out. Roxy stopped on the spot and looked at the two in front of her.

If Peggy had disappeared it could only really mean one thing. Archie was back.

* * *

**So Cliffy aye . . I'm sorry i just had to put in the Roxy/Danielle drunken night. . .Next chapter it all spills out about Sean and the girls try to find Peggy . . But each are getting picked off one by one in the coming chapter's . . . Evil Archebald has got a hold of Peggy ..dun dun dun**

**Review if you liked**


	9. Danielle Is Down & Roxy's Regret

* * *

"She's not answering her phone" Ronnie said as she paced back and forth constantly trying to get a hold of her. Sal's phone call had been over four hours ago and still there was no word from Peggy.

"She might be at one of her other friend's, we can't think of the worse case scenario" Roxy said putting a hand on Ronnie's shoulder.

Danielle was just sat there in shock. She knew who had taken Peggy and she knew that Ronnie remembered what she had said about Archie being on the prowl. But if she opened her mouth then Roxy would flip. She was a loose cannon and she would explode if Danielle said that she had seen Sean. Danielle know that she had to say what she thought so she decided to twist the story slightly.

"It's Archie" Danielle said quietly from the seat in the corner. The two siblings turned to look at her.

"What do you mean" Roxy asked confused.

"I've seen Archie, he's been stalking us for the last few weeks and he's been going in and out of an old warehouse, it's obvious he's got Peggy, look if he did anything he could to stop me from telling you that your my mum, then having his whole plan of a happy family blown apart it's only a matter of time before he did something" Danielle replied still not ready to mention Sean.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier" Roxy said to her. She looked over at Ronnie who had a look of shame on her face.

"You knew, you knew that our father was stalking us and you didn't tell me" Roxy replied walking over to her sister.

"I didn't think we needed to it wasn't that serious" Ronnie answered, she was going to anything she could to stop Roxy taking it out on Danielle.

"Since when is being stalked not serious" Roxy said back her voice rising.

"We didn't think he meant anything by it" Danielle said sticking up for her mother.

"And how did you see him, you've been out once in the last two weeks, how did you know he was stalking us all then, or was he just stalking you" Roxy screamed into her niece's face.

Danielle retracted back slightly.

"I know he was okay, i know" Danielle stuttered out. Ronnie was on pouncing mode as she stood ready to pull her sister off Danielle if she had to.

"No go on, tell me the truth Danielle, who told you" Roxy said her voice low but dangerous. She was now inches from Danielle. If there was one thing that Roxy Mitchell hated the most it was being lied to.

Danielle began to panic and it just came out.

"Sean told me" she said almost on the brink of tears.

Roxy had stopped and her eyes were fixed on Danielle.

"Roxy back off" Ronnie said gripping her sister's arm and ripping her away from Danielle before she could do anything.

"Sean, what Sean" Roxy said her voice almost calm. This frightened Danielle.

"Sean Slater" she said barely above a whisper and Roxy had to strain to hear her.

"Get out of my sight" Roxy said slowly her voice menacing. Danielle was stuck to where she was stood.

"Get out of my sight now" Roxy screamed and she lunged forward and grabbed Danielle. She dragged the girl to the door's of the Vic and flung her out. Ronnie grabbed her sister and tried to pull her off Danielle but she was pushed to the floor.

Roxy slammed the door on Danielle and she was out on the street tears coming down her face. She got to her feet and looked at the pub. What had she done.

She knew Ronnie had tried to help her, and those two were probably scrapping in the pub at this very moment. She knew Roxy needed space so she idly walked along. She sat on one of the bench's in the square.

People looked at her and at her appearance, she must have looked awful. Even though she had cleaned herself up she still looked bad.

* * *

"Don't you dare touch my daughter again" Ronnie seethed as she pushed Roxy up against the bar nastily.

Roxy was just stood there stunned.

"Why was she in contact with Sean" Roxy asked Ronnie tears glistening in her eyes.

"She saw him at Stacey's funeral, he said he wanted to protect her so all he did was keep an eye out on us all, that's it, and she'd go out meet him and then he would tell her what he knew" Ronnie said back shaking her sister.

"So there was nothing more" Roxy answered staring directly at her sister. Ronnie looked away she hated lying to Roxy but knew if she wanted the two women to talk again she had to.

"Not what i know of, she said she saw him as more of an older brother" Ronnie said back. Roxy studied her. She didn't know if she was telling the truth but decided to go with it instead.

"He's a psycho, she knew what he was like, do you know how much danger she put herself in, he tried to kill me, he tried to kill amy" Roxy said the worry of what could have happened to Danielle filled her voice.

"I know, but they were both grieving, more than any of us, she thought she could relate to him and she felt safe because of Stacey that's all Rox, i promise" Ronnie sighed at her sister.

Roxy pulled away from Ronnie and went towards the door.

"Where are you going" she asked and Roxy stopped and turned to her.

"To get Danielle back, i lost it over nothing, it's the least i can do" she said and left the pub, leaving Ronnie standing there alone.

* * *

Danielle wandered away from the square playing with the locket around her neck. She took it off and held it in her hands.

_I wonder what Ronnie's told Roxy back at the pub_ she thought as she walked slowly. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping.

She turned and walked down the street where the accident happened. Old rotten flowers were all that was left there. Danielle looked at them and brushed her hand across the wall. She bent down in front of the tributes.

Danielle wiped her face when suddenly she could hear footsteps behind her.

"Sean" she called as she saw a shadow not too far from her. The figure walked forward slowly and Danielle watched in fascination.

"Sean you shouldn't be here, if Roxy or Ronnie saw us they'd go mental" she said but the figure didn't answer.

Danielle was going to say something else when the man's hand shot out and smashed into her face. She fell sideways and her head connected with wall. Her vision went hazy and she tried to move but two hands gripped a hold of her legs and dragged her back. She kicked her legs out and they connected with the mans face. Danielle struggled to get to her feet and as she began to run she felt someone grab her jacket. The man pulled it off and she went to scream but the same big hands covered her mouth. He forced her up against the wall and wrapped one hand around her neck and squeezed tightly.

Her hands scrambled at the man's hand but it was no use. She could feel the hot sticky substance of blood run down the side of her face. Danielle's eyes began to bulge out of their sockets and she was lifted up into the air. No air reached her lungs or her head and she began to feel dizzy. Stars danced in the side of her eyes and she soon succumbed to the darkness that was quickly engulfing.

Danielle went limp and Archie gripped her tightly by the scruff of the neck with one hand and dragged her carelessly across the floor. He slung her up into the van and slammed it shut. Archie hurried into the driver's seat and pulled off.

_2 down, 2 to go_ he thought cruelly an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Roxy walked to where she knew Danielle would more than likely be, it was starting to get dark so she hurried down the road where Stacey's tributes were. Roxy felt guilty about the way she had thrown Danielle out. It was exactly the way that Ronnie had thrown her out on the night if Stacey's death. And it was as if she was Ronnie because now she was out looking for Danielle to apologize.

Roxy walked towards the tributes when her foot caught on something and she slipped. She looked down and found what she had slipped on. Something silver glistened and she picked it up. The streetlamp above her came on and she could see clearer at what it was.

In her hand was a silver locket, soaked in blood. Roxy's heart skipped a beat as she opened it. She knew what she would find when she did.

Inside was a photo of teenage Ronnie. Roxy spun on the spot and looked around. Now the light was on she could see clearer. On the white wall there was a small bloody hand print and a splash of red. She looked down and saw more blood under her feet.

Before she knew it she was sprinting back towards the Vic. Her heart pounded in her head as she ran.

She burst through the doors of the vic and Ronnie jumped.

"Roxy what's wrong" Ronnie asked coming from behind the bar. Roxy held out her hand with the locket in it. Blood was on her hands as well now.

Ronnie wordlessly took the locket off Roxy and clutched it tightly in her hand.

"Where's Danielle" she replied her voice childlike. She couldn't lose her daughter.

"I went over to Stacey's tributes and i slipped and when i looked down i found this and blood all over the wall's, i think she was right, maybe dad does have aunty Peg and now he's got her" Roxy cried tears spilling down her face. She was almost hysterical and she frantically tried to rub the blood off of her hands.

"Roxy call the police" Ronnie ordered her sister. Roxy jumped for the phone and rang them.

Ronnie sunk to her knees and silent tears slid down her face. _Not Danielle. Not her baby girl_. Sobs racked her body and she didn't even hear Roxy come up behind her and pull her to her feet.

"Come on Ron, it's going to be okay" Roxy cooed in between sobs. _Peggy going missing was enough, but Danielle._

All kind of thoughts were running through Roxy's head. _What if we never see her again, what if she's dead and the last thing i said or did to her was throw her out onto the street. _The thought's shook her body to the core. _She was so young._

Roxy wrapped an arm around her sister and rested her head on her shoulder. No words could console her at this moment and the two sat there and waited for the police arrive.

* * *

**Oh Oh . . Archiebald has got the one that he wants . . what will happen to Danielle now . . . And who will be next . . Hope you enjoyed review if you did :D . . . .**


	10. Ronnie Is Restless

* * *

Archie slung Danielle over his shoulder and walked into the warehouse. He slammed the old metal door shut and bolted it up.

He walked through the corridors and picked up numerous tools, such as tape, rope and things like that.

Peggy could hear the doors going and knew he was back. She struggled at the binds that tied her hands behind her back. She was tied to a large comfy leather chair. Archie said that he wasn't going to hurt her and he would make her comfortable as possible during her stay. She felt ill at his name, how could she have even thought about getting married to this monster.

She could hear footsteps getting louder and she jumped as the heavy rusty door opened. The light in the room was dim and she struggled to see who was with him.

Archie threw Danielle down and she hit the floor with a sickening thud. Peggy winced at the sound. She squinted to see who was on the floor. Small, blonde hair. Danielle.

"You're sick you are" Peggy said as she looked down at her great niece who was being carelessly tied up with ropes and duck tape.

"And how did you work that one out" Archie replied as he tied the girl's limp hands behind her back. He tied up her feet and ripped off a bit of tape and put it over her mouth.

"Doing that to your own flesh and blood, your grand-daughter" Peggy replied disgustedly.

"She's no grand-daughter of mine, it's because of her that i'm doing this, if she hadn't opened her mouth we'd still be fine and happy" he replied her voice thick with hatred.

"No Archie you did this, you lied to your daughter for 19 years, what is this really achieving by kidnapping us" Peggy spat nastily at him. He looked hurt and Peggy knew he had clearly lost his mind.

"Justice, she took everything from me, so i'm going to do the same back" he said his voice cruel as he dragged her across the room and threw her down in front of Peggy.

"This isn't justice Archie, this is madness" Peggy seethed back as she tried to undo the binds on her hands.

"You know, this'll kill Veronica, i'm gonna break her, through her daughter, i'm going to make her watch her precious little Danielle die" he said an evil glint in his eye. Peggy froze and looked on in horror.

"You wouldn't" she choked out and her eyes flicked to the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Just try me" he said and kissed Peggy on the cheek and left the room slamming the door behind him. She could hear the clicking on the other side of the door signalling that he had out the locks on.

"Danielle" Peggy called down to the girl in front of her. She could see the right side of Danielle's face caked in blood, a thick gash lined across her forehead and her lip was swollen. Not one bit of the pale skin could be seen on the right side of her face.

"Danielle" Peggy called a little louder but still the girl in front of her didn't move. If it wasn't for Danielle's chest rising and falling she would think the girl was dead. And that thought chilled Peggy Mitchell to the bone.

* * *

"We've sent out a search on the area, we will let you know if we find anything" the police officer said as he left the Vic. Danielle had been missing for two hours now and news had got around the square about the disappearance of Danielle and Peggy.

Ronnie was sat in the same position as she had been when she first found out. Her baby was gone again. It was like before. Her father taking her baby from her. It was history repeating herself.

"Ron why don't you go up to bed" Roxy said as she ushered her sister through the door's by the stairs.

"No i'm going to change the barrels, they need to be changed, i have to do them" Ronnie said. She seemed as though she was in a trance so Roxy followed behind.

When they walked into the room a draft hit them and the two looked up. The backdoor was wide open.

"Did you open that" Roxy asked and Ronnie shook her head side to side.

"You" Ronnie asked her sister. Roxy nodded her head side to side as well. Dread filled her heart but she didn't have time to think as before she knew it someone slammed something against her head and she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Miss Mitchell" came a police officer's voice as a few of them walked through the front door. When he got no reply he drew his weapon.

"Check the whole place" he ordered and several of the men drew their weapons and walked around. Some went upstairs and some down to the cellar.

"I've found something" came a young voice and the rest of the officer's filed down the stairs. When they did they found tiny specks of blood on the floor.

"He's got them as well" the officer mumbled and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Amy's cries echoed from upstairs and a police officer brought her down. "We've contacted the father he'll be over now" an officer said and as he did Jack came bursting through the doors.

"Where is she" he said and as soon as he saw Amy he yanked her out of the officer's arms and into his own.

"Mr Branning" the police officer said and Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry about this" the police officer said genuinely.

"What do you know, do you know who's taken them" Jack asked as he cuddled Amy tightly.

"We've had reports that it was an Archie Mitchell, Veronica and Roxanne Mitchell's father" the officer replied pulling out a pad from his pocket.

"I know who he is" Jack said his voice full of hate. His heart ached as he thought of what could be happening to them. What was happening to his Ronnie.

* * *

**He's got them all . . Oh oh . . don't worry though, their mitchells and they'll find a way to escape ;D. . hope you enjoyed . . im glad that ive got you on the edge of your seats and wanting more. More Archiebald Evilness . . you know the drill review if you liked**


	11. Drugged & Dangerous

* * *

Ronnie opened her eyes. Her head throbbed. She went to put a hand to her head but she found she couldn't move her hands.

"Ronnie" Peggy's voice called and she looked up.

"Aunty Peg, are you okay" she asked pushing herself into a sitting position. When she looked around she saw Roxy's slumped next to her.

"Rox" she said and leaned down and pushed her shoulder with her head.

Roxy groaned and pulled herself up slowly.

"Where are we" she said and looked about.

"I don't know, but we found Aunty Peg" Ronnie said pointing at Peggy. The two looked at Peggy and she said.

"It's not me you should be worried about" and looked down at her feet. Ronnie and Roxy followed her gaze and Ronnie's blood iced over. There in front of Peggy was Danielle.

"Danielle" she cried and lurched herself forward. But just as she was within a fingertips reach of Danielle the rope around her feet stopped her from going any closer. She turned her head and saw that the end of the rope was tied to a thick metal pole.

"No" she cried and she pushed herself forward but it was no use.

"Danielle" she yelled but her daughter didn't respond.

"How long has she been like that" Roxy asked as Ronnie struggled against her binds. She needed her daughter.

"Since she was brought in, she hasn't moved not even a tiny bit" Peggy said her voice filled with worry.

"My baby, why isn't she waking up" Ronnie said her voice hoarse as she got choked up with tears.

"I don't know Ron" Roxy cooed from behind her sister. Ronnie pulled and kicked and did everything she could to free herself from her binds and get to her daughter but it was no use. The rope's cut into her wrists but she didn't care.

"Ronnie just stop" Roxy said and Ronnie stopped pulling at the ropes and she slumped down in defeat.

"Look at her Rox, what's he done to her" Ronnie said quietly.

Before Roxy could respond the locks on the door clicked and Archie came in slowly.

"Well my girls are up, how do you feel" he asked cruelly walking around them.

"What have you done Danielle" Ronnie screamed at him. A twisted smile came across his face and he stepped over to Danielle.

"Don't you touch her" Ronnie screamed again. Archie just ignored her and rolled Danielle over to face Ronnie.

"Oh my god" Ronnie and Roxy cried at the same time as they took in Danielle's appearance. The blood was too much to bare.

"Danielle, time to wake up" he said and he ripped the tape off of her mouth and he slapped her face. The sound rang through the room and they all winced at it.

"I think i gave her a bit too much of that sedative, enough to knock out a horse" he said and he shook her roughly. A small grunt escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around dazed.

"That's it good girl" and he left go of her.

"Danielle, Danielle can you hear me, please baby say something" Ronnie said and pushed herself forward to get as close as she could to her.

"Mum" Danielle whimpered in pain. Her body ached and every limb felt too heavy to move. The blood on her face had dried and it cracked as she spoke. Her mouth tasted of sickly copper.

"Aww isn't that sweet, mother and daughter reunited again" Archie snarled.

"Why are you doing this" Roxy asked her voice laced with sheer hatred.

"I didn't want to take you Roxy, take you away from Amy, you didn't deserve it, but when you threw my suitcase out of that window that was it between me and you" he said and knelt down in front of her. Roxy looked away from her father's gaze.

"How does it feel Veronica, seeing your little girl helpless, lying there and there is nothing you can do to help her" he taunted circling them like a vulture.

Ronnie didn't answer. Her mind was reeling. Every few seconds Danielle would wince in pain. She could see angry bruises forming around her neck and eye.

"Please let me hold her" Ronnie asked. She hated asking him for things but knew she had to, for the sake of her daughter.

"No, you haven't wanted to hold her for the last 19years, why now" he said challengingly.

"Because she's my girl" Ronnie replied back her words laced with venom.

"Huh, Danielle, Danielle, what have you got yourself into, you know this is all your fault, why they're all here, all because you had to go and tell her, just when i was getting my family back" he said his voice rose at the last word. He gripped a handful of her stained red blonde hair and pulled her upwards.

"Ahh" came Danielle's weak voice as she was pulled upwards roughly.

"Leave her go" Peggy spat nastily at Archie. Archie just smiled and pulled harder.

"Put her down she's only a kid" Roxy yelled at her father. He dropped the girls head and it hit the floor.

Danielle's eyes felt heavy and her head lolled back and forth.

"What was in that needle, that you, you injected me" Danielle said her voice slurred. She was on her side. She tried to pull at the ropes that tied her hands but she was too weak.

"Just a tranquilizer, should ware off soon" he said kneeling down next to her.

"you know, i liked you Danielle, you were a hard worker, gullible, no back bone, easy to manipulate, it was so fun getting Veronica here to hate you, but things changed, your obsession with finding your mother, it was pathetic" he said and as he said that he spat at the girl at his feet.

"Leave her alone" Ronnie cried and stretched forward again. Archie laughed and walked over to her. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and put it to Ronnie's cheek.

Her body filled with fear as she thought the worse. _This was it._

But she was shocked when she felt the ropes on her hands being cut and the rope that was tied to her feet as well. As soon as they were free she scrambled forward and scooped Danielle into her arms.

"It's okay darling, i'm here, mum's here" she cooed and she rocked back and forth with her daughter in her lap.

"I'm feeling generous, make it last, for all you know you won't be able to do this again" Archie chuckled cruelly and walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

* * *

Ronnie pulled at Danielle's binds and untied her hands.

"I'll be back in a minute, i'm just going to untie Roxy and Peggy okay" Ronnie said. Danielle just nodded in reply. As soon as her mother moved away from her she missed the warmth.

* * *

Sean was walking through a town. He didn't know where he was. He walked into a cafe and sat down. A small TV was on in the corner and his eyes idly flicked to it.

After five minutes he got bored of it and just as he was about to leave something caught his ears. He looked back at the TV and he almost screamed at himself.

"Breaking news, a family has been kidnapped it has been revealed earlier this evening, Margaret Mitchell and her nieces Veronica and Roxanne, and Veronica Mitchells daughter Danielle Jones have been taken from their home" Sean sprinted out of the cafe. He had to get back to Walford. He had to save Danielle. He wasn't going to break the promise he made to Stacey. He wasn't going to break the promise he made to her.

* * *

Ronnie was sat on the leather chair, Danielle in her arms. The sedative had knocked her back out.

"At least she can't feel anything when she's like that Ron" Roxy said as she sat leaning up against the opposite wall Peggy next to her.

"Still, it's scary" Ronnie replied as she absentmindedly ran her hands through her daughters matted hair.

They had been there for an hour now and Archie hadn't come back yet.

"I don't know what i'd do if i lost her Rox, i can't lose her not when i've only now had her back" Ronnie said on the brink of tears.

"Ron, she's a Mitchell, she's made of steel, trust me" Roxy replied reassuringly.

"I didn't think he would sink this low" Peggy said suddenly from beside Roxy.

"What do you mean Aunty Peg" Roxy sighed looking at her.

"It's just what he did to me was unforgiveable, but what he's doing to you now, there's not even a word for it" Peggy said.

None of them responded and they sat there in a comfortable silence.

Danielle stirred and opened her eyes slightly. Everything sounded muffled and her head rolled around uncontrollably.

"How you feeling" Ronnie asked as she shifted her daughter so she was sitting slightly upright.

"Like i've been drugged" she replied back dryly. Ronnie chuckled slightly and was about to speak when the locks on the door clicked.

Ronnie stiffened and she whispered to Danielle.

"Can you stand" she said as the locks clicked open.

"I'll try" Danielle said weakly and Ronnie put Danielle's feet on the floor.

"Hold on to my waist, Roxy support her from the back" Ronnie ordered and Roxy and Roxy grabbed Danielle's waist and held her up whilst Ronnie stood in front of her daughter with Danielle's hand on her arm.

The door swung open and Archie walked in a gun in his right hand and a syringe in the other.

"Now Veronica we can do this the easy way move out of the way and give me Danielle" he said his voice menacing.

"You're not going near her" Ronnie said and looked over her shoulder at Danielle who's eyes were huge and she swayed on the spot.

"I'm going to ask you again, move" he said his voice harder this time.

"No" Ronnie stood her ground.

"I warned you" he said and two loud gunshots echoed around the room.

* * *

**Another cliffy . . Review if you liked.**


	12. The Dead Do Damages

* * *

Ronnie clamped her eyes shut and waited for the feel of a bullet penetrating the skin but the pain never came. The gunshot did, twice. But no pain of the bullet searing through her flesh came.

She heard gasps behind her and she opened her eyes. And for those first 5 seconds her world stood still. Because there in front of her stood Danielle. Danielle turned around and looked at her mother.

Her eyes were full with tears when suddenly the girls knees buckled and she fell to her knees her hands gripping onto Ronnie's jacket.

"No, no no no" Ronnie cried as she watched her daughter crumple to the ground. She leant down and pulled Danielle's head into her lap.

"My baby, not my baby" she weeped as she ran her hand through the gold locks.

Archie was stood in the doorway the gun still in his hand. He had a pleased smile on his face.

Roxy and Peggy were stood in shock. _How, why did this happen._ Tears leaked down their faces as they looked on in horror.

"Why, why did you do that" she whimpered down to her daughter.

"I guess Stacey rubbed off on me more than i thought" she gasped out looking at her mother. Pain filled her body and stopped herself from moving.

Ronnie pulled off her jacket and pressed it onto one of the bullet wounds. Danielle winced in pain as Ronnie put pressure onto it.

"Well, isn't that sweet, your daughter taking a bullet for you, should be the other way around, what kind of a mother are you" Archie taunted his hand waving around.

Roxy's eyes burnt and without knowing she ran forward at Archie. But just as she got to him he pushed the gun hard into her head.

"I don't want to shoot you Roxy" he said his voice soft. Roxy didn't care at the moment and she lifted her hand as she went to swing he spoke.

"But doesn't mean i won't" he said and pulled the trigger. But as he did the gun merely clicked.

Archie shot a panicking look at the gun.

Roxy took this opportunity to hit her father. She threw her fist into his face and he fell onto the floor the syringe flying across the room.

"Peggy go" Roxy screamed and Peggy ran from the room.

"That wasn't a good thing to do" he seethed but instead of going for Roxy he swung his hand down and ripped Danielle from Ronnie's grasp.

He pulled Danielle close to him as her head rolled forward onto her chest.

"Give her back to me" Ronnie begged. She was on her knees in front of Archie. He kicked his foot out and into Ronnie's face. She flew backwards clutching her nose.

"Too late V" he snarled evilly and he wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed hard.

Danielle began to thrash as much as she could, but it wasn't much in her drugged and wounded state.

The two watched in horror when suddenly they saw someone hit Archie across the head and he fell forward leaving Danielle go in the process.

They looked up and saw Sean standing there a metal pole in his hand.

"Go now, i'll grab Danielle" Sean barked at Ronnie and he lifted Danielle into the air. Roxy was stood in shock.

"Sean, I" she began but Sean cut across her.

"Roxy i haven't got time for this now, go" he yelled again and she run from the room. He followed after her. Ronnie was stood looking down at her father when suddenly his hand shot out and he grabbed Ronnie's ankle and pulled her to the floor.

He pushed himself up and hit Ronnie in the stomach. She fell backwards into the wall behind her. He punched again this time catching her across the chin. She fell onto the floor holding her jaw.

"You may have killed my little girl, if she dies i'll kill you" Ronnie screamed from the floor as Archie's fist crashed into her face.

* * *

Sean ran through some of the doors but stopped when he couldn't hear Ronnie behind him.

He looked behind and could see her wrestling with Archie.

"Go get my mum" Danielle mumbled from his arms. The look in her eyes made him not want to leave Ronnie behind.

"I'll be back for you" he said and put her down on a nearby table. He kissed her head and run off towards the room.

* * *

"Maybe this will numb the pain" Archie said and he stuck the syringe into Ronnie's neck. She felt the liquid being dispensed into her blood.

Archie pulled it out of her and turned around but just as he did Sean's fist was slamming into his face. Archie backed away wiping the blood from his lip.

"Come on Sean, you'd really kill an old man" Archie taunted.

"I would" came Ronnie's voice from the floor a gun in her hand.

"Veronica wait" Archie pleaded but Ronnie wasn't having it. She pulled the trigger. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

All the bullets slammed into Archie's body and he fell a crumpled heap on the floor. The blood dribbled from his mouth.

He arched his head upwards and looked at Ronnie.

"At least i took Danielle with me" he said before his head fell back down. His eyes were still open and blood pooled around his body.

"Danielle" Ronnie mumbled and she tried to get up but the sedative was in her bloodstream and it made her weak.

"Ronnie" Roxy yelled as she ran back in the room. She stared at her dead dad on the floor.

"Roxy get her out" Sean barked and Roxy wrapped an arm around her sister's waist and led her through the doors. She could still walk but only just.

Sean ran through another door. He had forgotten where he had put Danielle.

"Danielle" he yelled and his voice echoed around the old warehouse.

He sprinted room to room praying that he wasn't to late.

He ran into a large corridor when he saw a bloody table. But no Danielle.

There was a trail of blood across the floor and leading towards another room. He ran through and saw Danielle on the floor dragging herself along.

"What are you doing" he cried and he flipped her onto her back. He pulled off his jacket and folded it over the wound, he then yanked his belt off and wrapped it around Danielle's small body to hold the jacket on. He then did the same with the other wound. Danielle held Ronnie's jacket onto it whilst Sean pulled her belt off and did the same again. He hoisted her up into the air and headed for the exit.

"Is my mum okay" she mumbled. The colour had gone from her face and her top was completely soaked in blood. If she didn't get to a hospital soon then she would surely die.

This thought made Sean sprint faster.

"Yeah Roxy's taken her outside, she killed Archie, it's okay, you're going to be safe" he replied but when he looked down he had noticed that Danielle had gone limp. Her eyes were shut and her head dropped into his chest.

He stopped for a second and leaned his ear against her mouth. Danielle's raspy breathing came to him and he let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding and took off again.

* * *

Ronnie was on the floor outside. Her body felt heavy and her vision was blurred. This must have been what Danielle felt like.

"Danielle" she croaked out and her eyes widened.

"Ronnie just relax" Roxy said as she pushed her up and leaned Ronnie against her.

A silence descended over them as they waited anxiously for the teen.

The silence was broken as the large metal door was heaved open and Sean came bolting out with Dani in his arms.

He ran over to where Ronnie and the other's were and put her down. He was a few metres away from them.

"You better go" she said to him her voice growing faint. Sean's eyes widened.

"I'm not leaving you, i made you a promise" Sean pleaded back holding her close.

"You kept your promise, go Sean, i don't want to get you in trouble" she said her voice low and hoarse. A small grin came to his face. She had said that to him the first time they met up in town.

"I'll always be there for you Danielle, that's a promise" he said into her ear. He leaned forward again and placed a soft and tender kiss to her sore lips.

Roxy was stood and watched the interaction, and no matter how much it killed her, she couldn't deny that Sean genuinely cared about Danielle. She hoisted up Ronnie again and walked over to them.

When Sean moved away he got to his feet and smiled down at Danielle. A ghost of a smile came to her face as her body began to fail.

Sirens pierced the air as the police and ambulance got closer and with one last look at her Sean turned and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Ronnie weakly pulled Danielle into her own lap with the aid of Roxy.

"Come on darling, just hold on"Ronnie said weakly. Blood pooled around her mouth and her nose and a nasty bruise ringed around her eye.

Danielle tried to speak but the pain was too much.

"Don't speak, save your energy" Ronnie said as she began to sway on the spot.

"Mum" Danielle croaked out and as she did blood came out through her mouth. Ronnie looked down at her daughter and her eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

"Please Danielle, just keep your eyes open" Ronnie mumbled but she couldn't keep her own open and her body tumbled forward and her head landed on Danielle's.

"Mum" she groaned again as she saw her mother crash forward over her. Lights flashed across her face as the police slid around the corner.

"Come on Dan, hold on" Roxy pleaded. Danielle looked up at Roxy and her eyes rolled to the back of her head again. Her body convulsed and Ronnie's grip had loosened due to her unconscious state and she left go of Danielle.

"No, please" Roxy begged again and the paramedics run up behind her.

"Please let them be okay" Roxy yelled. Peggy walked up next to her and pulled her into a hug.

_Please don't take them from me_ Roxy screamed in her head. And she jumped in the ambulance with Ronnie, whilst Peggy jumped into the ambulance with Danielle.

* * *

**So Archiebald is dead . . YAY . . and he will not do a Michael myers and return from the dead . Aww Sean's the hero of the hour, i can't help it i love him . But the question is what will happen to Ronnie and Danielle . . Will they have a happy ever after or will fate have a cruel twist of fate up it's sleeve . . Review if you liked . . I really get a kick out of putting you on edge . . Thanks for the support from you all, this story is for you guys :D**


	13. Roxy's Reality

* * *

Beeping sounds filled her ears but Ronnie could open her eyes. She went to turn but a blistering pain shot through her stomach.

"Ronnie, Ron can you hear me" came Roxy's worried voice and Ronnie tried to open her eyes again. Only one opened.

"Thank god, thank god you're alright" she practically yelled and she jumped on her sister.

"Oww, Rox careful" Ronnie grumbled back as she winced at the pain in her ribs.

"Sorry" she said back apologetically.

"Where's Dan" Ronnie asked her voice rising slightly.

"Ron chill Aunty Peg's with her" Roxy replied back reassuringly as she could. She didn't have the heart to tell her sister that her daughter may not survive much longer.

"Can i see her, please Roxy i need to see my daughter" Ronnie said back her heart racing. The beeping on the monitor began to get more frantic.

"Okay Ron, we'll take her to see you in a minute i'm just going to get a doctor for you" Roxy said and quickly scurried from the room.

_All kind of thought's filled her head. Where was she. How was she. Was she alive._

* * *

"Okay Miss Mitchell now she looks worse than what it is, but all the wires are there for a reason" the doctor reassured as he wheeled her towards ICU.

"Why is she in ICU, that means it's bad" Ronnie answered and she felt like a black pit had opened in her stomach.

"The resources we needed for Danielle were here that's all" the doctor added on. Ronnie looked around at her sister. When she had looked in the mirror she was shocked at what she looked like. Her left eye was swollen shut and her nose was broken, she had two broken ribs and concussion. But she knew it was just a scratch on what Danielle was like.

"I'll leave you to it, any question's then you can just ask" he said and he stepped from behind the wheelchair. Roxy moved to where he had been and pushed her though the door's.

"I'm not sure i can handle this, seeing my baby in a hospital bed again" Ronnie muttered as they went into the dimly lit room.

Ronnie held her breath as they got nearer to the bed. Their on it lay her baby girl. Her face was swollen and her lip badly split, black and blue and yellow bruises littered her face and neck. Her head was heavily bandaged with white gazes. A tube came from her mouth and linked onto an unknown monitor. Wires came in and out of her body.

Ronnie's face fell and she winced.

"Ronnie you're awake" came Peggy's voice. She was sat in the dark corner of the room in a small chair.

"I'm fine aunty Peg, how about you" she asked and she took her daughter's pale limp hand in her own and clutched it tightly.

"I'm okay, it shouldn't have ended like this" Peggy replied walking forward.

"No it shouldn't have happened, but at least it's over, dad's gone, he can't hurt us anymore" Roxy replied. She sounded tired and she slumped down on the seat opposite.

"Why Danielle, why you Peg, why Roxy" Ronnie asked looking at Her aunt and her sister.

"Because he's sick, i can remember the conversation me and Archie had when he first brought Danielle in, he said taking Danielle would be the death blow, it would kill you the same time" Peggy said directing the end of the sentence at Ronnie.

Ronnie's eyes just flicked up to her aunt and then back down to her daughter.

"Well it worked" she merely replied. Roxy looked at her sister. Guilt surged through her body. _Ronnie had warned her about him. From the beginning, but she had to bring him back into their home, and with Peggy. This had happened because of her._

"Rox, why don't you go home and see Amy you're exhausted" Ronnie said to her sister watching as her eyes drooped.

"I've seen her, Jack's been by with her, i told him to take her home" Roxy replied back. More guilt hit her, what she had done with Jack.

She shook those thoughts from her head and looked at niece. The resemblance between the two was scary. She remembered a conversation between her Danielle a few weeks ago, before she had discovered that Danielle was her niece.

* * *

_"Danielle, Hey, look thank you so much for earlier i really owe you one cheers babe" Roxy said her voice laced with gratitude._

_"It doesn't matter" Danielle replied her voice quiet._

_"What's the matter, Ronnie give you a hard time did she" Roxy asked her voice accusingly at her sister._

_Danielle's head just dropped slightly._

_"Listen Danielle you can't take it lying down where my sister's concerned yeah she will just walk right over you, you gotta get in her face, you got to tell her, yeah" she said putting a hand on Danielle's arm._

_"It's what you would do if you were a Mitchell" Roxy said as she walked off. When she took a glance at Danielle she saw the hurt and the sadness in her eyes._

_She should have seen it then. She was the only one who treated her like a human being those days. Ronnie spoke to her like trash, Archie manipulated her, and Aunty Peg, well she was just being Peggy._

* * *

Roxy opened her eyes and rubbed them tiredly. She looked up and saw Ronnie sat in the same position as she had been when they first came in.

"Sleeping beauty has finally woken" Ronnie said her voice hoarse.

"How long have i been asleep" Roxy asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"A couple of hours, aunty peg's gone home, Sal came to pick her up, she's finally got hold of Phil and Ben, there on their way home" Ronnie answered.

"How is she" Roxy asked indicating at her niece.

"Getting better, they say things are looking up and her chances of surviving has increased, but she's not out of the woods yet" Ronnie said back her voice faltering.

"She's a Mitchell, she's one tough cookie" Roxy answered and smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, she never used to be like that, i remember when she first came to the square, she was strange back then, very shy, naive, clumsy, really clumsy, a walk over, who was constantly walked over by me, but she was sweet, You know i think about the abortion every day, what i put her through, made her do, the way i treated her, i made her unstable, but she still came back to me, no matter what" Ronnie replied her voice never changing pitch but her face dropped.

Roxy decided to change the subject and talk about happier times. She wouldn't let Ronnie sink deeper into the pit she was going into.

"I remember the first time i met her, she came into the pub asking for a job, no bar experience at all and i said, what would you do if you were me, try somewhere else, she said back but she didn't mind, she just smiled and walked out, and then when i saw her later on, she came into the pub with Stacey and they were going to have celebration, You'd think she's have picked wine or something and what does she go and say, seems as it is a celebration i'll have a cider, i was creased at that yeah, and i said to Stacey, she's a bit full on isn't she" Roxy said and she laughed. She got a small laugh from Ronnie.

"She was funny, but i remember when i had to get her out of a tight spot, poor girl didn't have a clue what to do" Ronnie said talking to Roxy but looking at Danielle.

"What" Roxy asked wanting to know more.

"New year's day, there were some really drunk men prowling about the square and one of them grabbed her, and they were like gimme a kiss, just a peck on the cheek for luck, and she was stood there scared and the man wouldn't let go of her arm, i saw it and got over there as quick as i could and got rid of them, she was so grateful, The day before we hated each other, but she was still so kind" Ronnie replied back. She had tried to block out the hurtful things she had ever done to Danielle.

"Have you slept at all" Roxy asked her sister kindly.

Ronnie moved her head side to side. "How can i sleep when my baby is here, because of me, if i haven't shut my eyes i might have been able to stop her from jumping in front of me" Ronnie replied her thumb stroking the back of Danielle's hand.

"It's not your fault, she would have got in front of you one way or another, she's determined and stubborn, just like her mum" Roxy said looking at her sister lovingly.

"Sometimes being determined and stubborn is a bad thing" Ronnie replied the grin drifting off her face.

"You know I always wo" Ronnie began but was cut off by a small squeeze on her hand.

"Roxy did you see that" Ronnie asked looking at her hand.

"No what happened" Roxy answered jumping to her feet and running up next to her sister.

"Her hand just squeezed mine, look her other hand it's twitching" Ronnie said and Roxy's head snapped around.

"That's a good girl come on Danielle" Roxy cooed and she walked around the other side and took her hand. She felt the soft pressure on it. A wide smile came across their faces.

"My baby came back" Ronnie smiled as silent tears of joy slipped down her face. She looked at Danielle's face and watched in awe as the girl's eyes opened a tiny bit.

"Huh, don't you ever do that to me again" Ronnie said as she looked into Danielle's eyes. Even though she couldn't smile physically, Ronnie could see her eyes smiling, the look in them was filled with mixed emotions.

She knew everything would be okay after this.

* * *

**So their both okay . YAY . . Did you really think i would kill my favourite girls . . Well next chapter will be set a few weeks ahead and how they are dealing with things. . . Let me know what you think . . I didn't leave you on a cliffy . . i don't think your hearts could take anymore . . anyway thanks again and remember this story is dedicated to all you who have reviewed . . You have been my inspiration . . Review if you enjoyed and want more more more :D**


	14. Staying In & The Sing Song

* * *

_One Month Later . . ._

Ronnie was sat on the sofa curled into Jack's side. They had a film on and each had a glass of wine. Jack's arm was wrapped around Ronnie protectively. The baby monitor lay not far from them.

"We should do this more often, i love looking after Amy with you" Jack said as he ran his hand across her hair.

"And give Roxy and my daughter an excuse to go out drinking, i don't think so" she said and playfully slapped him on the chest. He laughed and so did she.

"I wonder what those two are up to now" Jack mused as he put his feet up on the table in front of them.

"You know what, i don't think i want to know" Ronnie replied chuckling as she swatted Jack's legs down off the table.

* * *

Danielle staggered around R & R looking for Roxy. She had a banner around her saying happy 20th. On her head she had a sparkly hat saying birthday girl across it.

"Danielle, come here we've got the shots ready" Roxy's voice came from behind her and she spun around.

Danielle followed her aunty over to one of the settee's. Around the table sat, Chelsea, Sam, Christian, Bradley, Syd, Theo, Kat and Zoe and Callum.

"Come on birthday girl sit down, if you lose this game of shots then you my darling are buying the next round" Roxy said and the other's jeered loudly.

"Get ready" Roxy said and everyone picked up their shots.

"Wait, i want to say something" Danielle slurred and the other's stopped.

"A toast, to Stacey, without her i wouldn't be here celebrating my 20th, so as tribute, this one's for her" she said and she knocked the first shot back. She then picked up her other.

"To Stacey" the other's said and drank their's.

* * *

"Oww, who was that fit bloke you pulled in their" Roxy giggled as she and Danielle staggered back to the flat, their arms linked. For the time being Roxy and Amy had moved in with Ronnie.

"I don't know, but he was a good kisser" she laughed and they kept on walking.

"My feet hurt" Danielle mumbled and she pulled off her heels.

"Well how did you like tonight then babe" Roxy asked as she struggled to walk in a straight line and followed suit by pulling her shoes off.

"Amazing, such a laugh, gutted Stace wasn't there" Danielle mumbled and she stopped in the spot.

"She was there babe, in here" she said pointing at Danielle's heart. "And in here" she said pointing at Danielle's head. "Oh and up there, watching you" Roxy added with a smile.

Danielle grinned at her aunty. "For someone who's not sober, you are talking sense" she said and they carried on walking.

"I want a sing song, how about you Danielle" Roxy sighed as she slung her arm around her niece's shoulder. They were just across from the flat.

"Oooh You read my mind" Danielle giggled back drunkenly.

* * *

Ronnie was just dropping off when she could hear someone outside.

"Guess who's back" Jack laughed and Ronnie sat up. She could hear voice's singing loudly outside the house.

"Oh god" Ronnie cringed and out her head in her hands.

The door swung in and Roxy and Danielle came into the living room.

"I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah" the two belted out. But once again as if the song was cursed as they had said this Danielle tripped over Amy's toy and fell backwards bringing Roxy with her. The two women rolled around on the floor both in hysterics.

Jack burst out laughing and looked at Ronnie who had a serious look on her face.

"Will you two keep it down, your daughter is upstairs asleep" Ronnie scolded Roxy. The two women got to their feet and gripped onto each other for support.

"Party pooper" Danielle whispered into Roxy's ear and Roxy began chuckling.

"Your like two five year olds" Ronnie said shaking her head in disbelief. But deep down she was relieved. They all had began to get over with their ordeal and this was the first time she had seen the two genuinely smile.

"Actually that's quite hard because five year olds can't drink" Danielle muttered theoretically.

"Okay" Ronnie said not even bothering to retaliate to the quote.

"Roxy, what have i told you about bringing my daughter home in a mess" Ronnie said her voice patronising the way a mother would talk to her two year old child.

"She looks alright to me" Roxy said looking Danielle. Her tights had huge ladder's on them and her heel was broke.

Danielle wobbled unsteadily and looked at her mother.

"Oh come on mum i'm twenty not two" Danielle said to her mother.

"You're a bad influence on her you are Rox, she never used to be mouthy" Ronnie said jokingly.

"I think she's rather be like me, then the queen of mean" Roxy slurred and chuckled lightly. Jack was sat back watching the exchange, the way they would banter with each other always got him.

"Here we go again, right Roxy Danielle bed" Ronnie ordered and she pointed at the door.

The two just shrugged and stumbled out of the room. As they walked up the stairs they began to sing the little song that they had made about Ronnie for fun. Each said a sentence each.

"Her name is Ronnie and she is mean. She does think that she's the queen. But she my mum. And my sis. And we love her so. Danielle watch out for that door" came Roxy's voice. A loud bang was heard upstairs and Roxy's laugh reverberated through the house.

Ronnie and Jack began to laugh and they quietened down to hear what Danielle's reaction was.

"I'm okay, I'm ooookayyy, That wasn't part of the song Roxy, but it rhymed" she squealed. Ronnie and Jack started laughing again. Ronnie decided she knew what she would do to them the next day. To get her revenge.

"God never put them on a karaoke night together" Jack murmured as he sat back and Ronnie cuddled into him again.

"Not planning on it" Ronnie sighed and wrapped her arm across his stomach. The film was finishing so Jack got up and put it off and then reached for his coat.

"Do you have to go" Ronnie whined as he opened the front door.

"I am not staying here with them two in the house, they'll drive me crazy" Jack chuckled and he kissed Ronnie softly. When the two realised how close they had come to losing each other they reconciled.

The kiss was long and soft but the moment was broken by Roxy who was sat on the stairs.

"Hanky Panky, nothing like a good spanky" she sang and the two looked at her.

"Roxy you have five seconds before i ring your neck good girl" Ronnie grumbled embarrassingly and Roxy quickly scurried up the stairs Danielle just in front of her.

"Roxy singing and old Madonna song, never thought i's see it" Jack grinned and he kissed Ronnie again.

"Right then, i will see you tomorrow" she said and he kissed her once more and walked down the steps.

She shut the door and went straight up the stairs. She looked in Roxy's room and she found Roxy fast asleep on her bed. She then went into Danielle's room and found her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey you, sleep" she said and sat down next to Danielle.

"She was with me you know" she replied drunkenly as she lied down on her bed. Ronnie did the same opposite her.

"Who was" she replied stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Stacey, when i died, she was waiting for me" Danielle replied her eyes misty.

"And what did she say when you had to come back" Ronnie replied going along with what Danielle had said. She still shuddered at the memory. Just as her daughter had woken up, she had flatlined afterwards.

"She said, go home, go to your mum, i'll still be here the next time, when you're old and grey and she smiled, and then it was back to black" Danielle answered a sad smile on her face.

"You'll never forget her will you" Ronnie replied lovingly.

"Nah, she's my hero, and i don't think anyone will forget Stacey Slater" Danielle answered and small giggle emitted from her lips.

"I love you Dan, and yes she will have to wait until you're old and grey cause you aren't going anywhere" Ronnie said and pulled her daughter close to her.

Danielle fell asleep instantly, her soft breath tickling Ronnie's neck.

Ronnie lay there a smile on her face. She knew that Danielle was scarred, physically and emotionally, and that they would never fully recover from their ordeal but she knew, while she had her daughter, her boyfriend, her sister, her niece and the rest of her family, she knew everything would be fine

And it would all be fine because of the girl who let her have all this, because of the unlikely hero. Danielle's hero. Stacey Slater.

* * *

**So there you go guys .. i may be doing a sequel and that will be all about their bonding and fun moments . . . So thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. . i loved doing this story and i love you all for your kind review's . . leave me a comment and any ideas you have for the bonding fics which you want done i will try to do them for you :D . . . Review if you liked :D The first song about Ronnie i made, the second that is sung by Roxy is Hanky Panky by Madonna . . type it in on youtube it's creasing again leave a review if you enjoyed.**


End file.
